The Big Break Occurrence
by 123justafan
Summary: The small group of friends goes on with their lives after the birth of the Hofstadter children. Unknown to each of them, there will be a paradigm shift in each of their lives. Contains standard parings L/P, S/A, H/B, R/A
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go again. The Hofstadters keep climbing into my head. This story takes off after Jenny and Max have been home for a while. Read "The Perfect Number" if you want to know Jenny and Max from the start. The four friends have different things happening in their lives that they will need to deal with.**

**Oh... I own nothing**

It is Saturday morning at 1:00 AM. Leonard had just gotten home. He had been putting in time with the new Argon laser. To get the time he needed, he scheduled evening hours three days a week. The apartment was dark; Penny was asleep along with Max and Jenny. He suspected that Penny had put them down between 10:00 and 11:00. Usually, they would sleep almost all night, letting Penny get some rest.

This night, as he was about to crawl in bed with Penny, he heard a small whimper from the next room. He quickly gathered himself so as to not wake Penny. He went in the next room to find Jenny awake. Leonard quickly picked up his daughter and checked for any hidden surprises. Finding none, he took her into the living room to see if she was hungry. Penny had left some breast milk in the fridge. Jenny was not hungry. She just seemed to want to cuddle.

As Leonard held her close, Max started to stir. Leonard wanted to let Penny rest so he went into the kids' room to see if Max was OK. Max seemed upset. Leonard thought he needed a change so he put Jenny in the crib and picked up Max. Leonard noticed that as he picked up Max, Jenny would fuss. Max didn't need a change either. Leonard put Max down and picked up Jenny. She calmed down but Max fussed. Determined now to let Penny sleep, Leonard was in quite a fix. Picking either of his children up, left the other fussing. He didn't really know how Penny handled this. In fact, he had a new found admiration for his beautiful wife. He had seen her handle both children more than once. She did it without thinking and as if it was the most natural thing. "Think, Leonard, think. You're better than this".

Suddenly, he had an epiphany. He got one of the baby carriers they used for walks with the kids and strapped it on carefully placing Max in, and then picked up Jenny. He reached into the closet and took out the blue snuggie with sleeves Penny had given him. It seemed the babies were just looking for some snuggle time. Neither was hungry and they were both dry and clean. Leonard sat in his chair and removed Max from the carrier and threw it to the couch as Jenny was on his lap. Leonard carefully repositioned his children on his chest while covering them all with the snuggie carefully tucking the snuggie behind each shoulder. They sat there in his chair, each cooing at their father, wrapped comfortably. Leonard shushed them while gently rubbing their backs until they all fell asleep.

* * *

Bernadette was straightening up the closet. As much as they tried, it just never measured up to how it was when Sheldon had organized it. She thought to herself, "We're going to have to have another dinner party". She was looking at some of the pictures that Sheldon had put away when Howard came in. "Howie, what was it like growing up alone"?

Howard sat down in the closet with Bernadette. "Alone with my mother? Or alone with no dad"?

Bernadette took her husband's hand. "Growing up with no brothers or sisters. I had a bunch of them and being older, I had to take care of them sometimes it was really no fun".

Howard looked down at some of the pictures. "Well, it could get a little lonely. Even with the friends I had, you find yourself feeling alone. I had to try to be strong for my mom. She was pretty broken up after my dad left".

Bernadette put her arm around Howard's shoulder and gave him a little hug. "I'm so sorry for you honey, you were a really good son".

Howard smiled back. "I tried, that's why I probably got into the science fiction stuff and the video games and stuff. It was an escape for me. I had no dad to do all the normal father, son stuff".

Bernadette kissed her husband, thinking..."

* * *

Raj was sitting on his couch wringing his hands in anticipation. Alex was in the bathroom with the pregnancy test she bought at the pharmacy, just the day before.

Raj and Alex had been seeing each other on a pretty regular basis since Max and Jenny were born. They actually had a lot in common. Each was a PhD in Astrophysics. Raj was still working with Sheldon, which always had its own set of interesting developments. Alex on the other hand was still trying to get out from under Sheldon's grasp on her career as she tried to start one of her own. She had submitted a grant proposal for funding dealing with the SETI project. She was very excited that she might be able to work with her father.

But, for now any excitement that might come with the confirmation of the grant proposal, was replaces by the anxiety of the result that would develop on the PEE STICK that she held in her hand, waiting for the next FIVE MINUTES to expire. This was certainly not how she had expected things to progress. She wasn't even sure if this is the way she WANTED them to progress….

FOUR MINUTES….. Sure Raj was a nice guy and sure he was handsome in a cute kind of way, but it had only been a few months since he could talk to women without the use of alcohol. Was HE even sure of their "relationship"?...

THREE MINUTES….. Her career was just about to start, how would this affect her prospects? Would there be a place for her here on the Cal Tech staff? Would there be any spots on the west coast? Would Raj's Visa be transferrable if he followed her to another region of the country? …

TWO MINUTES….. How would her parents feel about Raj? Sure she had talked to them about him. And her father was thrilled that Raj was in the same field as she was and himself for that matter. But a child? What would that mean? Her parents were fairly religious and this certainly would go over with some trepidation. What about HIS parents? From what he had told her, his mother was very set in her belief that Raj should marry an Indian girl. They had even gone so far as to cut him off with their support when he was seeing that deaf girl….

ONE MINUTE… What was this going to do to his social life? How would it affect his social group? From what she could see, it centered around the small group from the University. Sheldon was her boss, at least for the time being, until she heard about the grant from SETI. That would be uncomfortable. Howard and his wife seemed nice, but Bernadette was pretty close with Penny. Penny… there was going to be some potential issues there considering her marriage to Leonard. Penny had never really accepted her into the group. Probably because of her misguided flirtations with Leonard before she was assured that Leonard would never stray from Penny for anyone or anything. Things were better since the wedding and the birth of their children, but whenever Leonard was in the room, she could see that Penny kept an eye on her and how she and Leonard interacted…..

ZERO MINUTES….

* * *

Sheldon and Amy were sitting on the couch watching Dr. Who. Amy couldn't believe that she was actually sitting next to Sheldon at such an early hour. As she half-heartedly watched the show on the television, she couldn't help but to think of the situation and questions that were so apparent to her. He had called her the evening before and asked if she would like to come over early the next morning. Sheldon had a bit of urgency to the request so Amy agreed and Sheldon hung up the phone before Amy could get clarification or any additional information as to why Sheldon was making this off the cuff, out of schedule, over the quota request for additional time together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Own nothing**

Penny woke up feeling rested. Far more rested than she normally did. She turned over expecting to find Leonard there so she could give him a kiss. As she turned, she found herself alone. She noticed that the bed was cold next to her. Penny couldn't figure where he was. She looked at the alarm clock and noticed it was 8:00 AM. Penny practically jumped out of bed and ran to the next room. The babies never slept this long, they should have been up hungry between 4:00 and 6:00...something must be wrong. She raced into the next room to find the crib empty. "OH MY GOD" she thought.

She then ran to the living room. Upon turning the corner, she saw that Leonard was sitting in his chair. Penny quietly came around the side of the chair to see Leonard asleep with the children, each nestled into his neck, held in place by the blue snuggie. It was a sight that quickly brought warmth to her heart and tears to her eyes.

Just then, Max opened his eyes and looked up at his mother. He reached up for her and she bent down and carefully took him from Leonard without waking the other two family members. Max was eager to be with his mother, and Penny was also eager for some relief. She hadn't gone this long without nursing since the babies were born and although her chest was now quite impressive, it was presently getting uncomfortable. She lifted her t-shirt and Max latched on like the pro he was. Penny smiled down at Max and then over to Jenny. She was still fast asleep.

As Penny was enjoying her time with her son, Leonard woke up. He just gazed over to his wife and son and smiled. Max finished, and as Penny was sitting him up to burp him, Jenny woke up and began to get very fussy. Leonard quickly sat up and quieted her. Penny looked up, "give her here Leonard, and take Max".

Leonard gave Jenny to Penny, who continued feeding, just with a new customer. Jenny was just as eager as Max had been. Penny held her daughter close marveling at how gently Jenny suckled. Penny looked up at Leonard. "Thanks, Honey, for letting me sleep, I feel great, but, these puppies need a workout more often. Now I know why the cows back home get so ornery when Daddy doesn't get out to the barn early enough".

Leonard took Max, changed him and placed him in the playpen they kept next to the couch by the window. "I'll be more than happy to help with those, just give the word".

Penny smirked, "Sweetie, as good as you are..., and I REALLY mean that..., Penny grinned an evil grin...you just don't do it for me right now". Penny handed Jenny to Leonard and Penny picked up the breast pump to finish the job. It had been so long, Penny had enough to put in the fridge so Leonard could help later. "Don't worry sweetie, you'll get your shot. As much as I love these guys, you are still the king, and I need you in a very special different way and love you so very much".

Leonard smiled to himself as he finished with Jenny and put her in the playpen with Max.

* * *

Bernadette needed a different perspective. She had seen how happy Penny and Leonard were with their children. Bernadette had made it well known that she had reservations about having kids. She didn't want to stall her career even before it got started, she didn't know how a pregnancy would affect her body. She knew that these things were self-centered and probably selfish but she did let Howard know about her feelings before they were married.

Now with the birth of Penny's precious two children, and their entrance into the group, she started to have different thoughts. She saw how it was taking care of the babies, and the schedule changes and accommodations that Leonard and Penny made. Sometimes, Penny looked positively exhausted. She still would never let anyone think that any of it was due to the kids. She adored them and would do anything for them. Leonard was the same. He would do whatever was necessary for their family. He would work different schedules at the University in order to let Penny go to class or work at the Cheesecake factory, or to let her rehearse for a play that she wanted to be in. It was so important to him that Penny be happy in all that she wanted to do. Thank god for Amy, she had picked up the burden of driving Sheldon to and from work when Leonard worked those crazy shifts.

Bernadette had talked to Penny about what it was like, to carry the babies, to give birth, although Penny wasn't the best source there due to the C-Section. What it was like nursing and just working out all the stuff necessary to raise children. She couldn't really talk to Amy, that poor girl was still trying to get Sheldon off the launching pad that was their relationship. She really had very limited other places to go for help. She got in her car and went to have a talk.

* * *

Alex sat there on the toilet staring at the pregnancy stick…..

Raj knew the time had elapsed and Alex had not come out of the bathroom. He decided that this was probably difficult and awkward for Alex. After all, she had only taken the test at Raj's insistence. She had been suffering through what she had told Raj was a slight case of the Flu.

Raj had stopped by the pharmacy to pick up something to help with her nausea and asked the pharmacy tech for advice. When she recommended a pregnancy test, Raj almost fell over. To be sure there was less of a chance that things could go wrong, Raj had bought two different tests.

Raj decided to see how things were coming along, so he gently knocked on the bathroom door and slowly opened it to see Alex sitting staring at her hands. In front of her, face up on her lap, was the pregnancy test stick….. POSITIVE…

Alex looked up at Raj, a look of disbelief on her face.

Raj sat down on the edge of the tub and reached across to take her hand. As Alex held out her hand, Raj saw that she was holding the test from the other manufacturer. Once Alex found out the positive test result, she opened the second test to make sure. That was why it had been taking so long for her to come out of the bathroom.

Alex held out the second test so Raj could see the result… NEGATIVE… Alex just kept looking into Raj's eyes, not saying anything.

* * *

Sheldon sat watching the ending of the program and turned to Amy. "Thank you for coming over this morning, did you enjoy the show?"

Amy was a little put out by Sheldon's nonchalant attitude as to their "unscheduled date time". "Sheldon, the show was fine for its genre and as long as you don't take any of the production issues into account. Why did you ask me over here at this hour? Surely it wasn't to watch TV?'

Sheldon looked back. "Of course not, although I was hoping that you would have a more positive outlook on the show considering there is a marathon that starts in a few hours."

Amy looked in his eyes. "SHELLLDONNNN!"

Sheldon turned to Amy, "Fine. I was wondering if we could discuss schedules of transportation. It seems that Leonard is spending a lot more unscheduled time tending to his family needs and therefore, neglecting the terms of the neighbor agreement."


	3. Chapter 3

**I ow nothing**

Penny was sitting home with Max and Jenny. She had just put them down for a nap. They were actually easy babies to take care of. They slept almost through the night. They seemed to occupy each other and that let Penny deal with the other chores she had to take care of.

The phone rang; it was Dr. Johnson's office. Penny picked it up, "Hello, yes this is Penny. Hi Katie, what's up"?

Katie was her usual effervescent self, "Penny, Dr. Johnson was asked to be on Good Morning Pasadena to talk about your pregnancy and she wanted to know if you wanted to be there with her".

Penny was floored by the question. "Oh my god... REALLY?... Would the babies need to be there? What about Leonard... I'll have to ask Leonard... Good Morning Pasadena... REALLY?... OH MY GOD..."

Katie giggled, "Penny...Penny... calm down. The interview is next Wednesday. Ask Leonard, and call us back"

Penny couldn't wait for Leonard to get home. When he did, she practically knocked him over. "Leonard ... Leonard... They want to interview me on TV... Well, not me really... Dr. Johnson... But they want me to be there... well, not them really... Dr. Johnson wants me to be there... But they want to talk about the babies... It's like she said... They're news... And it's TV...

Leonard walked Penny over to the couch and sat her down. The commotion woke up the babies. Leonard walked over to the playpen and gave Max to Penny. He then lifted Jenny and settled on the couch next to a very excited Penny. The kids were not fussing, just cuddling and cooing at their parents. "Penny, what are you talking about"?

Penny calmed down a bit now having to split her attention between Leonard and Max. "Remember when Dr. Johnson said we would be in the news? Well, they want to do a follow-up on the babies and she wants me to be there. Can I bring the babies"?

Leonard looked down at Jenny as she pulled at his shirt. "Sure, it won't be too long, and who knows who could be watching".

"You're the BEST". Penny was beaming as she gave Max a hug and leaned over to give Leonard a kiss. She then poked Jenny in the stomach. Jenny looked at her mother and smiled.

* * *

Bernadette drove into the driveway of her Mother-in-law. She needed to ask her some questions about Howard and she was hoping that none of the conversation got back to Howie.

Howard's mother came to the door, happy to see her daughter-in law. Bernadette had made a lunch date with her and asked that she not tell Howard. "HELLO DEAR, IT'S SO NICE TO HAVE LUNCH".

Bernadette smiled as she came up the stairs. "Hi, I think so too. What's for lunch"?

Howards Mom was all smiles. "OH I THINK IT'S GONNA BE GREAT. I MADE POTATOE LATKES, AND SOME GIFILTE FISH, WITH SOME LOVELY STRAWBERRY BLINTZES FOR DESSERT."

Bernadette smiled as she walked in the door. "That sounds so yummy". She thought to herself, _'fattening, but yummy'_. "Could we talk?"

Howard's mom set the table quickly and sat down. "THIS IS SO NICE, BUT I FIGURED THERE WAS ANOTHER REASON, LET'S FACE IT, YOU REALLY DON'T COME OVER ON A WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON JUST TO HAVE LUNCH."

Bernadette started to eat. "This is really good, but you're right, I was wondering if you could tell me a little about Howard when he was small and what it was like growing up alone".

Howards Mom took Bernadette's hand and patted it before starting her own lunch. "HOWIE WAS SUCH A GOOD BOY, HE ALWAYS LOOKED AFTER ME. WHEN HIS FATHER DIED, I WAS PRETTY MUCH A WRECK, SO HOWARD WOULD STAY WITH ME AND MAKE SURE I WAS HAPPY. HE WAS SO GOOD. I TRIED TO MAKE THINGS AS NORMAL AS POSSIBEL. HE WOULD GO TO DAY CAMP IN THE SUMMER AND I EVEN SIGNED HIM UP FOR KARATE WHEN HE WAS SMALL. HE WENT TO MATH CAMP AND DID OTHER THINGS, HE CHASES AFTER ANY OF THE GIRLS, BUT THEY ALWAYS SHOT HIM DOWN. HE MOSTLY STAYED HOME. HE HAD SOME FRIENDS, BUT NOT TOO MANY. HIS LITTLE FRIENDS THAT HE HAS NOW ARE REALLY THE MOST HE EVER HAD."

Bernadette looked sad. "Do you think it was hard for him?"

Howard's mom just looked at her daughter-in-law. "HE WOILD NEVER ADMIT IT, BUT I THINK IT WAS REALLY HARD FOR HIM BEING SO SMALL AND NEVER HAVING HIS DAD TO DO ANYTHING WITH. WE TRIED TO HAVE MORE CHILDREN, BUT, IT WAS NOT TO BE. AND THEN HIS DAD LEFT".

They finished lunch and Bernadette tried to have a happier conversation for the rest of the meal. They finished up and agreed to not tell Howard about the conversation. Bernadette went off to work for the afternoon.

* * *

Raj gently took the two test strips and placed them aside. He then took Alex by the arm and led her to the couch. He sat next to her and held her. "Alex, what are you thinking?"

Alex was brought out of her thoughts by his words. "What does this mean? One test positive and the other negative? Really? How can this be happening?

Raj tried to calm her. "Alex, they are just screening tests. To get the real answer, you need to see your doctor. You do have one, do you not?"

Alex looked at him. "Yes, of course I do, I'll call her, I'll call her. Raj, what if it's positive?

Raj was afraid to ask, but felt like he needed to. "What if it is? Is that a bad thing"?

Alex looked down. "I don't know, we never talked about anything like this. I mean, Raj…. We have only been seeing each other less than a year…. I just got my PhD…. I don't know if the grant is going to come through….. If it doesn't….. where will I work? I just don't know…. Raj…. You're really sweet, and I think we're going down a really nice road right now, but this is so…"

Raj patted her hand. "I see….."

* * *

Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Sheldon, do you mean to tell me that you asked me to come over here at this ungodly time of the morning because you are being inconvenienced by someone who is taking care of his family in a manner that would be considered herculean?

Sheldon was taken aback by the comment. "But, Amy, you don't understand".

Amy quickly shot back, "I take it you haven't talked to Leonard about this. And I also hope you haven't approached Penny. I can assure you that that would be beyond recommended on an epic scale".

Sheldon smiled a little. "That's why you are here. I have taken your advice as per the new rider in the relationship agreement that states, and I quote, "All discussions or proposed discussions that may affect the lives of others not designated in this agreement as either boyfriend or girlfriend, must be discussed with said girlfriend prior to discussion with said affected party."


	4. Chapter 4

**Own nothing**

The morning of the show, Leonard took some time off so he could help get the twins ready. Penny had fed both babies as Leonard got their outfits ready. Penny had picked out a couple of cute outfits that coordinated the kids. She was so proud of them.

Penny finished using the breast pump and turned to Leonard. "Sweetie, are you sure you don't want to come? They said it would be OK…."

Leonard was changing Jenny. "No thanks, that sort of thing isn't for me. You enjoy yourself"

Penny took Jenny from Leonard and started to dress her while Leonard changed Max. "There's my little princess". Jenny looked up at her mother and cooed, waving her arms. "Will you at least be at the studio to help with the babies?"

Leonard finished with Max and traded for Jenny with Penny. He hemmed and hawed…."OK…Sure, I'll be right there in the green room waiting for you. I wouldn't miss it for the world".

Penny finished dressing Max and gave him a kiss on the head. "That my angel, you're such a good boy. I wonder what they are going to ask?" Max looked at his mother and smiled.

Leonard smiled at Penny holding their son. "You better get ready, I can take care of these guys." With that Penny went back to their bedroom to put on a nice pink top with a navy skirt. She had her hair gathered in the back and down her shoulders. Leonard thought she looked beautiful.

Leonard finished getting the kids ready, packed their diaper bag with extra formula and all the things that Penny thought was necessary. For the life of him, he couldn't see how anyone would need all this stuff. He swore that you could take care of a small army of babies with all this. As he thought about it, Penny packed the kids for an afternoon the same way she packed herself for a weekend. He giggled to himself and just made sure all the things she thought they would need were in the bag.

Penny came out of the bathroom after fixing her makeup and took Max from Leonard. Leonard slung the diaper bag over his shoulder and picked up Jenny before following Penny down the stairs.

Bernadette was at work and thinking about the conversation she had had with her mother-in-law. She still needed another point of view. Perhaps from someone who had a completely different experience with kids. Someone that had an experience with more than one child, someone she was not always truthful with over the years. Bernadette picked up the phone and dialed her mother. "Hi mom, do you have a minute"?

Bernadette's mom smiled into the phone. "why, of course Honey, what seems to be the matter"?

Bernadette thought about how to answer. "Mom, what are you doing for dinner tonight? Howard was going to be out with the guts, and I thought we could pick something up"?

Bernadette's mom answered, "That would be so nice. Your dad is going out with his poker buddies from the old precinct".

Bernadette was happy to hear that answer. "Great, I'll be over and pick you up after work, bye".

Raj sat in his office not really working on anything in particular. There was a knock on his door frame and Howard walked in. "So, are you up for the latest in gastronomical delights to be served in the cafeteria?"

Raj looked up from his desk. "I don't think I would be very good company right now, thanks anyway."

Howard sat down in a chair in the office. "C'mon buddy, what's up. You don't want me to have to eat alone with Sheldon do you?. Leonard is off with Penny and the kids at that Good Morning Pasadena thing, and he's not back yet."

Raj let a small smile creep in. "Yeah, that would be bad of me. But, Dude, I'm not really hungry".

Howard leaned forward, "What gives? Having a little trouble with the Search for Sexual Terrestrial Intelligence with Alex?"

Raj looked a little angry. "NOT COOL DUDE! And yes, something happened that makes me wonder where things are going".

Howard sat up. "Sorry buddy, you know I didn't mean anything by it. What… happened?"

Raj sat back in his chair and looked at the ceiling. "Alex took a pregnancy test this morning… well… a couple of them to be exact… and one was positive…. But the other was negative…"

Howard looked surprised. "What the Frak?"

Raj looked down and clasped his hands. "I know…. She is going to give her Doctor a call and set up an appointment for a blood test. What does this mean Howard? I mean… she didn't seem that excited at the possibility".

Howard tried to look his friend in the eyes. "Well…. How do you feel about it? You haven't been together that long. Have you two ever discussed anything like this?

Raj couldn't look up. "No…. I mean, things have been really great. It's just that her career is just starting and we don't know if she is going to get the grant she applied for. I was really scared what it would mean before she finished the tests, but after…. I thought it could work. The thing is… she didn't seem to think the same".

Howard tried to support his friend. "Raj…. Buddy…. This is a lot to take in. You said that you were scared… what do you think she's going through. As much as we think we may be equals in any relationship we have, when it comes to babies…. The guy loses. It's a lot more for the girl. You need to take a little step back. Give her some space. Don't push."

Amy was completely bewildered by this line of reasoning. "You want ME to inform Leonard that YOU feel that you are being neglected because he won't take you to WHERE you want to go WHEN you want to go there?"

Sheldon smiled at Amy. "Now you've got it…. Get crackin…." Sheldon got up from the couch and went toward the kitchen.

Amy stood and followed him. "SHELDON…. You are a coward. These people are your friends. It should be readily apparent to even the most casual of observers that they are doing you a FAVOR by taking you around. You simply cannot expect that all your friends are here to simply serve you….. Especially without the slightest recognition of the task by a simple PLEASE or THANK YOU".

Sheldon turned with a confused look on his face. "Amy…. Why would I have to do that, when the conditions and term are clearly spelled out in the Neighbor Agreement? Leonard clearly understood the tasks and conditions… He simply would not have signed the agreement if he did not."

Amy just shrugged and let out a sigh. "Sheldon, I'm here now. Where do you need to go? I'll be more than happy to take you there."

Sheldon smiled back at her. "That's my girl".


	5. Chapter 5

**Still own nothing**

Leonard opened the doors of the car and put the diaper bag on the rear floor in front of Jenny's Car Seat. He then put Jenny in the seat as Penny loaded Max into the seat behind her. When all the family was in the car and properly buckled in, Leonard started the car and then drove off to the television studio.

Penny looked over at Leonard taking his free right hand in hers. "I'm SO nervous. What do you think they will ask? I better talk with Wendy before we go on so I can get my story straight. I don't want to get anything wrong. I wonder if Katie will be there."

Leonard giggled a bit. "Penny, calm down. I really don't think you have anything to worry about. And don't worry about synching your story with Dr. Johnson. She will probably be talking about the technical things about the differences and possible problems with your kind of pregnancy. They will probably want to talk to you about how things progressed for you. Dr. Johnson was not part of that as a rule. Just try to have fun with it".

Penny smiled at Leonard. "You're right, I'll just tell them how it was being pregnant with twins that were not the same age. It's gonna be fun… right?"

Leonard smiled back. "Just try to relax. Let them ask their questions and then just be honest with them. Don't sugar coat it if you feel there is something that the audience or some other mother out there might need to know."

Penny kissed his hand. "You're right. Just like always. Play it by ear, answer honestly, don't be nervous….. It's just that whenever I did anything acting wise… I always had somebody else's words to say. It was never ME out there. I could always hide behind the character. This is going to be just ME….. What if I screw it up"?

Leonard took a quick look to his wife. "Penny, there is absolutely no way you could possibly screw it up. You are a beautiful, articulate woman. No one knows you better than you do and no one can "Play you" better that you can. You are so genuine, just be yourself… You'll be fine. Remember, I'll be right there in the Green Room watching, supporting you all the way. You'll do great".

Penny looked over. "You're so great Leonard, I love you to death. You make it sound so easy. Are you sure you don't want to change careers to public relations? Could you maybe be in the audience, so I could see you? It might calm me down a bit".

Leonard pulled into the parking lot of the studio. "We'll see, maybe if they have room for me."

Penny and Leonard then gathered the kids from the back seat and went into the studio.

* * *

Bernadette pulled her car into the driveway of her parent's home. She got out and walked up to the front door and knocked before she opened the door and went in. "Mom? It's me…."

Bernadette's mother pocked her head out from the kitchen. "Oh… Honey, come on in.. it's so nice of you to come over…"

Bernadette put her purse down. "It's not THAT rare… You make it sound like we never come over".

Bernadette's mom came and sat down on the sofa. "Bernie, we both know that Howard and your father don't get along that well. You only come over when you have to. I understand…".

Bernadette looked a little surprised. 'Mom….. Howard I is just a little afraid of Daddy, that's all. We don't stay away on purpose…."

Bernadette's mom smiled and put her hand on Bernadette's knee. "Honey, let's not worry about that, I'll talk to dad about Howard. What's on your mind? We haven't had a mother, daughter talk in quite some time?"

Bernadette looked at her mother. "Mom, I was wondering what it was like for you to have a bunch of kids and take care of them. Was it hard? And did you ever regret not having a career?"

* * *

Alex was sitting on her couch wrapped in a pair of sweats and watching TV. Nothing particular, just flipping through the channels. She was trying to make sense of the tests she took, one positive and one negative. She had earlier called her doctor and discussed what had happened. She made an appointment to go in and have a checkup considering that it was time for her yearly appointment anyway.

She was also thinking about Raj. She was sure she had hurt him by not answering him when he asked if being pregnant was such a bad thing. He just didn't understand. His career was established as far as any foreigner on a work visa could be. Sure he was under some pressure to produce results or have his visa revoked, but it wasn't the same.

She was just starting her career. She had put in a grant proposal for consideration, but hadn't heard back yet. There was no guarantee that she would even be in California if the grant didn't come through. What then? Raj's visa was tied to his work at Cal Tech.

The more Alex thought about the different possibilities, the more confused she got. She had started to have deep feelings for Raj. He had helped her with her PhD defense, he supported her in her grant proposal, he had even been one of her references. Raj still garnered a little notoriety form the People article of Thirty people under thirty to watch in their respective fields. She was also sure that Raj felt deeply for her. If nothing else, it showed in his eyes and the expression on his face as he left the apartment.

Alex simply needed to talk to another person and get another perspective. She picked up her phone and dialed. After a few rings, the phone was answered. After hearing the person on the other line…. Alex broke down in tears…. "Daddy?"

* * *

Sheldon actually had a list of places he needed to go. They included the pottery barn, the comic book store and radio shak. Amy didn't know what she had agreed to. "Sheldon, are you sure that you need to go to ALL these places now?"

Sheldon strapped his seat belt. "Amy, I have come to understand, living with Leonard and Penny, that the probability of multiple trips spread over time, decreases after the first outing. They seem to be less willing to go on multiple trips."

Amy looked straight ahead. "Yeah, I can see that."

Sheldon looked over at Amy. "I can see that you seem to be having that same response. I must say, having you provide my transport is very appealing to me. You certainly offer more engaging conversation than Penny, and Leonard seems preoccupied with tales of his family. Those can get quit tedious."

Amy looked over at Sheldon, "Um…. Hmm". She continued to drive.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know that this is a little fluffy at the moment and I guess that was a little intentional after the last story. Things do have to get sorted out a bit. Read, enjoy and review**

**I own nothing. **

Penny and Leonard were directed to the studio and met by one of the interns that brought them to the "Green Room". Dr. Johnson was already there and waiting. Penny gave her a sideways hug while holding Max. "Wendy, thank you so much for asking me to come".

Dr. Johnson smiled down at Max and shook his little hand when he grabbed onto her finger. "Oh my goodness… they are getting so big." She then turned to Leonard. "There's little Jenny… You… little girl… are going to be the star of the show. Leonard, how are you?"

Leonard smiled and shook the Doctor's hand. 'I'm fine. You really have caused a stir in the Hofstadter household with all this".

Penny blushed a little. "Leonard, stop telling lies". She then half smiled and bit her lower lip.

Leonard helped Penny with the babies and placed them safely in their carriers. They were both awake and happy, waving their arms at their father.

An intern came in and took Dr. Johnson and Penny to get their makeup adjusted for the show. Penny nuzzled close to each of the babies before kissing each of them on the forehead and following the intern out of the room.

As Leonard sat with his children, one of the hosts of the show, Kristin Snow, came in to say hello. "So these are the babies we have heard so much about. "Hi my name is Kris, shouldn't you be off to makeup? We can get an intern to sit with the kids while they finish with you. It really won't be that long."

Leonard smiled at her and held out his hand for a handshake. "Hi, I'm Leonard. That's fine, I wasn't planning on being on the show. I would prefer to stay in here and just watch. Penny, would rather I be out front in case she gets a little nervous, but I think I'll stay back here".

Kris smiled. "Oh we will make certain that you are in the audience. Front and center, we always keep a few seats open just in case we need them for this sort of thing. Everything will be fine. You will have a better view from out there anyway. I'll tell the crew, see you in a little bit".

Leonard was trying to process the information that was now coming at him. "But…. No…. I really…" Unfortunately for Leonard, before he could finish, Kris had left. Leonard resigned that he had pretty much lost control of the situation and just sat down to make sure Max and Jenny were OK.

Penny and Dr. Johnson came into the room and Penny gave Leonard a hug. "Thanks so much for coming Sweetie, have the babies been good? We should probably see if they want to take some food before they have to make their big debut." Penny decided that she would feed the kids with the milk she had expressed so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable trying to breast feed. She didn't know if there would be a place for her to be in private. She took max and tried to feed him with a bottle and he was just not interested. Jenny had taken her bottle fine with Leonard.

Penny was looking exasperated a little when the intern came in with one of the makeup girls and addressed Leonard. "Dr. Hofstadter, Jill is ready for you. Kris told us to make sure you got a touch up".

Penny looked at Leonard all confused and now holding a fussy Max. "Leonard, what's up?"

Leonard looked a little anxious. Kris, the host told me to be in the front of the audience….." He then gave Jenny to Penny who then started to fuss.

Penny looked down to her children, Shhhh babies…. Shhhh…. It's Ok…." Penny then looked over to a slightly amused Dr. Johnson. "What?"

Dr. Johnson smiled. "Give Max to me. Take Jenny and feed her".

Max looked up at Dr. Johnson as she took him from Penny. He had a small scowl on his face as Dr. Johnson gave him a bottle of milk. Max was not impressed with the presentation but took the bottle and calmed down.

Penny was holding Jenny who was peacefully sucking on the bottle she was given. Penny looked over to Max. "That's my big boy… drink up for Wendy".

Dr. Johnson smiled at Penny. "He's just particular. Do you usually feed him or does Leonard?"

Penny shrugged. "Max likes me better. He'll take a bottle from Leonard with not too much trouble, but with me… it's ME or nothing. Jenny is usually fine either way. She never has had trouble with a bottle and Leonard usually takes her. She's such a Daddy's little girl."

Dr. Johnson sat Max up to softly pat his back. "Max is just a typical guy… a little boob man."

Penny giggled. "Yeah…"

Just then, Leonard came back in from his touch up. The Intern followed. "OK… They are in commercial. Dr. Johnson, you and Penny can follow me to the set. Dr. Hofstadter, there is a seat in the front row waiting for you.

* * *

Bernadette's mother looked into her daughter's eyes while holding one of her hands. "Honey, this isn't really about me, is it? What is really on your mind dear?"

Bernadette was a little hesitant. "Mom I just don't know. Howie wants kids and I just never thought that much about them. I told him before we got married that I wasn't really high on the idea of kids. At least, not right now".

Bernadette's mother smiled. "Has that changed? Do you think that you might want a baby? Your Dad and I would be thrilled, but it really is your decision."

Bernadette fiddled with her hands a bit. "I don't know, ever since Penny and Leonard had their twins, I keep thinking how happy they are. I never thought that Penny would be that way. She was always so motivated to be an actress. Then she started to go back to school. She just seemed so in charge of her life. Nothing got in her way. She even put herself before Leonard".

Bernadette's mother asked, "How has she changed?"

Bernadette smiled as she thought of her friend. "Penny just lights up if you ever ask her about the kids. She seems so proud of them. I mean really… is when they roll over such a big thing? They are the cutest though. Her son is so attached to her, and her daughter takes to Leonard. It's funny to watch sometimes. They are the best babies. They are so friendly to all the people in our small group of friends. They don't fuss much and they sleep really well. We all fight over who gets to hold them. You should see the arguments when Penny asks if anyone wants to babysit. Penny seems to be so much more at ease with her family life. She always was afraid to commit to anything long term. She doesn't seem to mind all that much that whatever career she was working on has taken a back seat."

Bernadette's mom looked at her daughter. "Bernie, you need to understand what something like having kids does to your life. Everything changes…"

Bernadette looks down. "Mom, that's why I'm here".

* * *

Raj looked at his friend. "Howard, I'm willing to give Alex as much space and time that she needs. However, I'm not sure it will do any good. It's not that she asked for more time,… She said nothing at all. It's like she was making excuses not to answer ".

Howard tried to be as supportive as possible. "Raj…. That's not necessarily a bad thing. She has a lot to consider, it's not so different from what Bernadette feels…. Except that you guys may actually have to discuss this sooner. Bernadette doesn't want kids… At least not right now. The difference is that she knows it and she makes sure that there is no chance of getting pregnant…. Although, come to think of it, she's Catholic…. SOooo… you never know….. Anyway, Bernie doesn't want to jeopardize her career with having kids too early. Alex doesn't even HAVE a career yet… You need to give her a little room."

Howard continued. "Have you even told your parents that you are dating a white girl? You should know as well as anyone that your mother is totally against anyone other than an Indian girl. Can you imagine how they are going to react if the first time they hear about Alex is when you tell them that they are going to be parents?"

Raj looked like a light went off. "Howard, you're right, I have to talk to them about Alex. I have to let them down easy.

* * *

Sheldon and Amy got to the fourth floor landing and continued over to 4B. Amy looked at Sheldon. "Does it still feel strange that you are living in this apartment alone?"

Sheldon opened the door and placed his keys in the bowl next to the door. "I would have to say that STRANGE is not quite the right term. Odd, does not apply either… Hmmm….. I would have to say that DIFFERENT is probably more appropriate. I don't mind the solitude as a rule. I can think as long as I like, I don't have to put up with Leonard's tedious ramblings on…. Especially the ones when he and Penny were having difficulties…. I do miss the companionship, although that aspect hasn't been altered too much because there is often visitation between the two apartments and Raj and Howard often visit. Sometimes I think that they just make the effort because they are visiting Penny and the children, but other times they seem genuine enough when they truly want to delve into the activities that defined our relationship prior to all you females becoming entangled in our affairs.

Amy was a little put off by that comment. "Sheldon, do you really feel that 'we females' have done nothing positive to your development of social norms and have just entangled ourselves in your affairs"?

Sheldon thought for a moment. "Well…. I suppose that Leonard has become somewhat less whiny and more self-assured. As for Wolowitz…. The change in him since Bernadette was introduced has been most striking. I also enjoy our evenings together. I must say….. Amy… I very much appreciate the time we spend together. You have proven to be quite a stimulating addition. "

Amy stood just inside the door staring at Sheldon as he went to the kitchen area to make some tea.


	7. Chapter 7

**Things are getting a little interesting for some of our friends.**

**Still own nothing**

Penny and Dr. Johnson sat on a couch on the set with Penny holding Jenny and Dr. Johnson holding Max. Kris Snow sat to the left of the couch in an overstuffed chair. There was a large screen monitor to the left behind the host showing the TV feed so the audience could get a better view of the show. When they came out of commercial, Kris introduced Dr. Johnson, Penny and of course, Jenny and Max. The audience immediately responded with a large "AWWW". Dr. Johnson went on to explain the special circumstances of Penny's pregnancy and the potential dangers to the younger baby and the mother.

After the clinical descriptions of the pregnancy given by Dr. Johnson, the things Penny referred to as Jibber-Jabber, was completed. Kris turned to Penny for her explanations as to what it was like. "So, Penny, what can you tell us about your experiences through all of this?"

Penny looked a little dazed and then looked down to Leonard for reassurance. When she saw him sitting in the front row smiling back at her, giving her a little nod, she cleared her throat and smiled. "Well, it was all such a surprise. Being pregnant in the first place was a surprise, we just got engaged a short time before we found out and we just got back from Korea. Then to find out there were twins…. Hoo Boy…. Let me tell you… If it weren't for the great doctors and our friends, I don't know how I would have made it. The anxiety of being pregnant is bad enough, the Doctors keep telling you, we need to try to make it to 24 weeks. You try to do anything just to make it that far, and then they say "all we have to do is make it to 30 weeks", and then 32. I know they re trying to make things easier on you, but it just kind of makes you crazy. And then they were really honest about the differences in the ages of Jenny and Max and telling me why we had to make it to full term for Max. That was the hardest and most scary thing, knowing that Max would be probably OK and Jenny was in danger pretty much the whole time.

The delivery was really hard too... I needed a C-Section to make sure Jenny was going to be OK... They said there were complications, but I don't really remember too much about that except that I was in a happy place taking care of the babies. They say you can see you can dream while under anesthesia, and I kind of remember a few things but not so much now.

The Doctors were really great, and our friends were so supportive... Can I say hi to Bernadette and Amy?... Oh, I guess I just did...but really… the biggest thing that helped through all the worry, especially the last trimester, was my Husband Leonard."

Kris then made a note to the audience. "Yes, Dr. Leonard Hofstadter is with us here today in the audience". The camera then panned to the audience centering on Leonard who just sheepishly smiled and waved.

Penny was facing the Monitor which then showed a big picture of Leonard. Jenny, who was sitting on Penny's lap, saw her father and started waving her arms and cooing loudly. The audience then erupted into laughter. Kris took this moment to coax Leonard to come up to the couch and sit with his family. "Dr. Hofstadter, please join your family. It looks like Jenny wants you to come up. The audience applauded and pressed Leonard to get in set.

Begrudgingly, Leonard came on the set and sat next to Penny. Jenny reached for him and Leonard took his daughter. As soon as Max noticed that his Mother was unoccupied, he started to fuss. Dr. Johnson quickly handed Max to Penny and he immediately calmed down and started to pull at her shirt.

Penny looked down at her son and giggled. "Not now Max, we're on TV." The audience erupted into laughter. Kris could see that this was going to be a good segment and started to ask Penny questions about the stress of carrying twins of different developmental stages and how the birth went. Penny answered all the questions with ease and in a very comfortable fashion.

Dr. John remarked that it was not unnatural for any mother to blame herself for anything that might go wrong in any pregnancy. The fact that Jenny was six weeks behind Max in development was extra stress on Penny.

Kris asked, "Are there any lasting effects of Jenny's premature birth?"

Penny answered, "She does have some breathing issues from time to time, but Leonard is an asthmatic so we're used to things like that." The kids acted well and were no real problem. Leonard was a little nervous so only answered direct questions, preferring to let Penny handle any of the details.

The interview lasted for about a twenty minutes. Far longer than planned, but the audience was responding well and Penny was so fluid and comfortable, Kris had a hard time breaking the conversation. Kris stuck in a small question period for the audience. The interaction of Penny and the audience was really going well and the director prompted Kris to let things continue through her ear piece. When the interview ended, the audience gave a long applause.

When they broke for commercial, Kris thanked both Leonard and Penny as well as Dr. Johnson for coming. She was sure that Penny made a good impression.

She also asked Penny if it would be Ok if they did periodic updates on Jenny and Max as one of their human interest stories.

* * *

Bernadette's mother looked at her daughter. "Why so glum honey, You look so afraid. Like what I will tell you is somehow going to ruin what you have with Howard. Bernadette. Having children does change your life. It changes how you think, it changes the priority of what you do. There are so many things you feel that are different. Let me ask you a question. Before you met Howard, what were your feelings for your career and any relationships you were in?"

Bernadette thought, "Well, any of the guys I was seeing were kind of important for the time I was seeing them, but finishing my schooling was more important to me."

Bernadette's mom asked. "Would you have changed anything in your life or schooling or what you thought of as where your career was going to go for any one of them?"

Bernadette thought some more. "Not really, I thought some of them were pretty special, especially Glen, but No. I was pretty sure what I wanted and just needed to figure out how to get it. I don't think I would have changed anything if anyone asked."

Bernadette's mom then continued. "What about now? What about after Howard. What would you change for him?"

Bernadette was a little surprised by the question. "I don't know. Howie and I would talk about it. He has his job, and I have mine. There are a really big part of who we are. I guess if we couldn't agree, I would change my job so we could work it out. I love him, nothing is more important. He's sweet, and funny."

Bernadette's mother smiled. "Ok, take that feeling you have for Howard and multiply that by ten thousand. That is how a child makes you feel. There is a love, a closeness that cannot be measured. You see all those stories about mother bears protecting their cubs. You would do anything to protect them, anything to help them, anything to make them happy. It's kind of similar if you are a dad, but nothing is closer or means more that the bond between a mom and her baby."

Bernadette looked at her mother. "Mom, why did you have so many kids? I can say, from my point of view, it was a pain. I had to take care of them if you were not there, it's hard work".

Bernadette's mother looked sadder now. "Bernie honey, I'm sorry, I was away at work because we needed the extra money. None of you were planned. You were all born out of the love your father and I have for you all."

* * *

Dr. Jenson heard the voice on the other end of the phone and immediately felt concern for his daughter. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Alex broke down crying. She couldn't say anything until she got control over her fragile emotions. After a few minutes, she was calm enough to talk. "Daddy, I've ruined everything. It's all a mess". She started to cry again.

In the most calming authoritative fatherly voice he could muster Alex's father spoke softly into the phone. "Alexandra…., nothing could be that bad. Now calm down and tell me what is wrong".

Alex heard her father's voice. He almost never used her full name, only when he was mad or being understanding and supportive. "Daddy, it's Raj, I think that I hurt him and I don't know what to do. And my career is going to be completely wrecked."

Dr. Jenson spoke clearly. "Alex, I don't know Raj very well, but I sincerely doubt that you could have hurt him to the point that any potential long term relationship could be damaged. And your career is just starting. You have many years of productive endeavors.

Alex thought that she just needed to get it out. Without thing any further, she just blurted out the words. "Daddy, I might be pregnant….. She then started to cry and the phone on the other end went completely quiet.

* * *

Amy was completely aghast. Sheldon had admitted that she was a stimulating addition. She wanted to jump at him and give him a hug and a kiss. She was also sure that if she did, she would upset the delicate balance of advancement in their relationship. Amy needed some clarification. "Sheldon, just how would you categorize 'stimulating' in the context that you are referencing?"

Sheldon was again thrust into a thought process that would normally not been worthy of effort. He poured two cups of tea as Amy approached the breakfast bar in 4B. "Amy, what tea would you like tonight?" He then presented Amy with the box of assorted teas.

Amy pondered the possibilities. "I think that Peppermint Raspberry seem appropriate, this conversation seems to be quite stimulating in its own right".

Sheldon selected Earl Grey. "I'm not sure why you think that…. But I suppose, as with many of our conversations, this will undoubtedly at the very least be interesting".

Amy was getting a little annoyed at the extended banter. "Sheldon…. Let's get back to point… shall we? What did you mean by 'stimulating'?"

Sheldon looked to his tea, blew on it to cool it and took a sip. "Well… let's see…."


	8. Chapter 8

**Not too many reviews, but thank you to those that have made one.**

**I own nothing**

On the ride home, Penny was animated to say the least. "Oh my god…. Leonard… that was so much fun! I didn't know what to expect, and when Wendy was giving all the clinical details…. I was so nervous… I was sure that there was no way I would be able to follow her… But, when Kris started to ask me questions… I just did like you said… I was just thought about it a little…. And then I was just myself!"

Leonard smiled while trying to concentrate on the road. He loved it when Penny was this excited. She got so animated and the look in her eye was precious and her smile was typically breath taking. "I told you, you would do just fine. How could you not? The questions were about the kids. I don't know if you realize it, but when you get started on talking about Jenny and Max, you get this really goofy look on your face and it seems that you could go on forever".

Penny looked back at the kids. They were not fussing at all. "Hey… what do you mean…. Goofy?... And it's so easy to talk about them… they ARE the most wonderful babies in just the ENTIRE world… I love them to pieces. And I don't care if it sounds like I'm bragging… I'm not… I'm just so proud of them. It's like you told Sheldon… our babies will be smart AND beautiful! Well… they already ARE beautiful…. Nobody could ever say otherwise… At least not around me…. So now we just have to wait till they start showing those Hofstadter brain genes they have… you'll see… Smart and beautiful…. Just like you said…. You'll see…"

Leonard chuckled a bit. "See…. Just like I said… just be yourself and everything will be fine. The audience LOVED you. You are a natural. You were poised, you answered all the questions… even the ones that came from the audience… you were great. And at the end of it all, they even asked if they could do some more follow-ups on the kids."

Penny smiled. "Yeah, you were good too. Did you see Jenny when she saw you on the big screen? I thought she was going to jump off my lap. She's such a Daddy's girl."

Leonard frowned a bit. "Well, I just tried to stay in the background. I really didn't want to be up there. This was about the babies and you and how things were for you. I only went up there because Jenny looked so darned cute, and the audience was a little relentless."

Penny was beaming now. "And did you see how Max wanted to get down to business once he was on my lap? He's such a little show off. And you…..You are so….. you don't take any credit…. I couldn't have made it five minutes without your support. Leonard you are so great with me and the kids. We're so lucky. But right now, we need to get home. I need to get some relief. I'm about to burst out of this bra, and I'm getting a little uncomfortable."

As if on cue, Max started to fuss. Jenny just looked over at her brother. Penny looked into the back seat. "Hold on just a little longer honey, Mommy's here". Leonard smiled at his family, he couldn't be happier.

* * *

Bernadette looked at her mother, "Mom… I know you love Daddy… but why have so many kids if you couldn't afford it?"

Bernadette's mother smiled. "Oh Honey, sure I love your father, but there's nothing like the unconditional love of having children. And it goes both ways…. You love them for who they are and they return it tenfold. I'm sorry that we relied on you so much. I think that it soured you some. If I could change it I would. We just needed that bit of help so you kids had the things you wanted and needed. Bernadette, you were such a big help and the other kids knew it. You seem to remember all the hard things. Are there no good times that you could remember?"

Bernadette was thoughtful. "Well I did get a really proud feeling when they would come home with those good grades on their tests. And when Joey brought home that clay pot for me he made in Art class…. I still have it…."

Bernadette's mother patted her daughter's hand. "Honey, you were always so good when you helped with their homework. You are so patient, and you helped with cooking… I bet Howard doesn't complain too much about any of that."

Bernadette looked up at her mother. "I know, it's just that I don't know if I want to give up my career."

Bernadette's mother looked at her. "You don't have to. There's always daycare. And now that your Dad is retired, and I'm home too…. We could return the favor. And I'll bet Howard's mom would jump at the chance to help. Let's just hope she's on firm ground when she jumps".

Bernadette just laughed. "Mom… that's terrible….. Let's just go out and get something to eat…. My treat".

* * *

Raj sat on his couch waiting for the Skype session to connect. He knew that this was going to be a very difficult conversation. As a buffer, he had asked that Priya be there too just to try and even out the numbers. He knew that his father had a soft spot in his heart for Priya and hoped she would help. He had called her and explained what the situation was and she agreed that it would be better than trying to tackle this on his own. After all, Raj had just gotten over his fear of talking to women and Priya didn't want to jeopardize that.

The connection went through and the Koothrapalie's came into view. " Hello Mommy, Hello Daddy, how are you?

Dr. Koothrapali replied. "Good afternoon Rajesh, It is nice to hear from you, but why have called, you haven't called in quite some time."

Mrs. Koothrapali added. "And why have you asked your sister to join us?"

Raj took a deep breath. "Mommy, Daddy, I have something to tell you". There was some awkward silence so he thought he should continue. "I have been seeing someone…. Someone that has been working at the University…."

Mrs. Koothrapali broke in. "It's not that little Jewish boy Howard?"

Raj looked surprised. "NO… no… it's not Howard…. We're just Friends… Priya, tell them we are just friends… He is married anyway! I have been seeing Alex…"

Dr. Koothrapali broke in. "Oh my god… you are coming out of the closet!"

Raj bowed his head in disbelief. "No… no… I AM NOT GAY! Alex is a girl…. Her name is Alenandra…"

Mrs. Koothrapali interrupted, "She doesn't sound Indian".

Raj sighed. "She's not… she is a beautiful girl. She just received her PhD in Astrophysics. I was an advisor to her. We have been seeing each other for months now".

Dr. Koothrapali answered. "Rajesh, is this why you haven't called your mother? Are you spending our money once again on one of these American Gold Diggers?"

Raj was now getting angry. "She is NOT a Gold Digger… I love her and she may be pregnant".

Priya now broke in. "Rajesh…. That's enough for now…. Mommy, Daddy, we should talk… without Rajesh." Priya turned the computer to face herself so only she was on the screen for Raj to see. "Very smooth Rajesh… I will have my work cut out for me now. Talk to you later."

Raj watched the Skype session terminate and just sat on his couch not believing the words that came out of his mouth. He was not ashamed of his relationship with Alex, he had just never voiced that he loved her before. He now knew he needed to talk to Alex. He just didn't know how to approach the subject. Especially after the way he just walked out of the apartment after the pregnancy tests.

* * *

Sheldon looked deep in thought. "Amy… it should be no surprise to you that I have been stimulated by your advanced intellect. Especially when you compare what you bring to a conversation compared to people such Penny or Wolowitz. We even have rousing evenings of Counter-Factuals, an intellectually stimulating game that eludes each and every one of those persons we call our friends. And the evenings when you come over and watch TV with me, I find quite satisfying."

Amy looked a little puzzled at her boyfriend. "Sheldon, is there really nothing more that you can say stimulates you other than intellectual exercises and extreme patience on my part?

Sheldon looked at Amy. "I can see that this line of questioning will not end until you hear something of a personal nature. Well… Ok… Amy, I have come to enjoy very much the time we spend together. Not only when we are engaging in intellectual activities, but also when we hold hands and in the odd time that we cuddle. You could even say that I look forward to those times."

Amy was so shocked by this admission, that she just stood and stared at Sheldon. She stared at his beautiful blue eyes, his tall stately stature his confident gaze. She practically launched herself at him, grabbing his arms and reaching up to give him a kiss. She then just put her arms around his waist and hugged him slightly swaying back and forth.

Sheldon put his arms around Amy and softly patted her pack all the time thinking to himself, "Oh… Boy…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Still own nothing**

Leonard pulled into the apartment parking lot and got out of the car and started to get Jenny out of her car seat as Penny was doing the same to Max. Max was getting quite irritated. As Max fussed more and more, Jenny started to do the same. It was all that Leonard and Penny could do to get into the apartment without the alarming the neighborhood.

As they came up to the third floor, Mrs. Gunderson came out of her door to see what all the fuss was about. "Well, hello Leonard… Penny… are we having a little trouble with the little ones?"

Leonard had pretty much quieted Jenny with a pacifier. "Hi Mrs. Gunderson….. Yeah, just a little. They're just a little hungry right now."

Penny had reached the third floor and shifted Max from one hip to the other while trying Leonard's pacifier trick. Max would have nothing of it. He spit out the pacifier and started to claw at Penny's chest. Penny saw the look on Mrs. Gunderson's face and decided that this social call would need to end. "Sorry Mrs. Gunderson, I'd really like to talk, but as you can see, Max has other priorities at the moment". Penny smiled and took Max up to their apartment.

Mrs. Gunderson looked at little Jenny and commented. "Leonard they are so sweet. You had better get going, I suspect that this little one is just as hungry. She's just being a proper little lady".

Leonard smiled. "Thanks Mrs. Gunderson, your right, I better get going.

* * *

Penny had positioned herself in Leonard's chair with the piles of pillows she kept nearby. Max was getting very loud. He had one thing on his mind and it very much had to do with Penny. She sat in the chair and positioned Max with his feet under her arm and proceeded to pull her shirt over her head. She then undid her bra and tossed it over to the couch just as Leonard was coming into the apartment.

Leonard looked at his half nude wife and stopped dead in his tracks. "Wha… Oh…. ".

Penny looked at him a little perturbed. "Leonard, this should be something you should be used to by this time. Stop gawking and please give me our daughter. I'm sure that she would rather be over here at the local "Bar" than just hanging out with you".

Leonard half stumbled over to his wife. "Uhh…. Sure… here ya go". He then handed Jenny to Penny.

Penny smiled as she took her daughter from Leonard and gently placed her on the pillows. Jenny then started to suckle as she was indeed happier to be with her mother. Max was undeterred in his quest as things were getting started on the other side of Penny. Penny just smiled down at her children, rubbed their heads and just sighed.

Leonard sat down on the couch after he picked up the clothes that Penny had discarded in her rapid actions to satisfy a very hungry Max. He folded Penny's shirt and bra neatly and placed them on the arm of the couch nearest Penny. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I will ever get used to the site of you feeding the two of them at the same time. It really is something and you are just SO beautiful." Leonard got up from the couch and went over to penny. He lent down and gave her a very passionate kiss.

The kiss had an unintended effect on Penny, who had returned the kiss with as much passion as she could muster at the time. She was half nude, both breasts were being stimulated, and she was kissing Leonard. She was becoming extremely aroused. She was starting to get a warm tingling feeling between her legs.

Leonard broke the kiss and stood up. Penny's eyes remained closed and her mouth was parted slightly. She very softly spoke, "WOW".

Leonard smiled at Penny. "Well, I better get going to work. I have a pretty intense run with the lasers this afternoon. See you later, love you". Leonard then bent over and gave Max and Jenny a kiss on their heads before giving Penny quick peck on the cheek. He then turned and went out the door.

Penny was completely out of sorts. She was still a little excited by the interview, her children were enjoying themselves, and she had just been aroused by her husband. She couldn't believe that Leonard would just leave like that. Penny stared at the closed door almost trying to will Leonard to come back. She knew that the kids would be finished soon and when they were fed, they were happy and typically went down for a nap. She REALLY could use Leonard's company right about now. When he didn't return, she decided that she needed to call the girls. A good old fashioned Girls Night was needed, and they hadn't had one in quite some time.

* * *

Bernadette dropped her mother off after they had a nice meal at the Olive Garden. Bernadette had a lot to think about. She had recently been approached by her department head to look into the possibility of three new drugs. She was only going to be responsible for one project, but her boss was giving her first choice because of the good work she did on the "laxative" project.

She had also thought about starting to go to the Gym with Penny. Penny had said she wanted to work on her figure after the babies were born and to tell the truth, with all the work she had been putting in, Howard and she had fallen back on eating out a lot. Bernadette was starting to feel bad about her figure, something she was always worried about.

She had talked to Howard's mom as well as her own about their families. Then there was the exposure she had with Penny's babies. She couldn't deny that since Max and Jenny were born, there was an attraction to them that she found different from what she remembered when she had to take care of her brothers and sisters. She had also seen a big change in Penny.

Bernadette was, quite frankly, confused. She thought that she needed the point of view of her friends. Amy was not a mother, and Alex was young and starting her career just like Bernadette. Maybe they could help her sort out this problem that she was having. What she needed, was a good old fashioned Girls Night.

* * *

Alex had gotten off the phone with her father. It was a difficult conversation, but he was supportive as he usually was. He had assured her that she should think about all her possibilities, both professionally and personally. He had told her that she needed to get some opinions from her friends, if she had any close friends that might understand what she was going through.

Alex thought about her friends. Since she had taken the job at Cal Tech, she had lost contact with her friends from college. Since everyone got back from Korea, she had started to build strong relationships with Bernadette, to some extent Amy and even Penny. She had thought that Penny would hold their relationship at arms-length, but was pleasantly surprised that Penny had actually welcomed her into their little group. Once she had started seeing Raj on a regular basis and after the babies were born, Penny had seemed to drop all her fears about Alex stealing Leonard. Maybe, she could talk to her friends. She was still a little skittish about starting something, but she was close enough to Bernadette to ask her to maybe the girls could get together.

* * *

Amy was completely giddy with what Sheldon had told her. He had been as evasive as he could possibly be, never wanting to admit that things could change or advance in their relationship. She didn't know where things were going, or even how they may have gotten here, but she was sure of one thing. She needed to talk to the girls. It was high time that they had a Girls Night.

* * *

Howard was sitting with Raj in the cafeteria. Leonard and Sheldon had not gotten there as yet. Leonard was off with Penny at the TV studio and Sheldon was last seen arguing with Kripke about some fusion reactor details. Howard had tried to help his friend through the tough times that he had had. "So… Raj… how did it go with your parents?"

Raj hung his head. "It was terrible. They thought I was Gay because I was dating someone named Alex and they called Alex an American Gold Digger when they found out she was female."

Howard put down his fork and sat up. "wow… that's rough. What did you say?"

Raj sighed. "That went badly as well. I told them I loved her and then said she might be pregnant".

As the last sentence left his lips, a smiling Leonard sat down shortly followed by a confused looking Sheldon.

Leonard sat down. "What? Who's pregnant and you're in love with who?"

Sheldon sat down not paying attention to anyone in particular. "That man is positively infuriating. This week is getting more bizarre by the hour. Kripke just attempted to take top authorship on our grant proposal, and Amy got very physical when I said I thought that she was a stimulating addition to my life".

Howard, Leonard and Raj all turned to Sheldon. In unison they all commented, "You said WHAT?"

Right at that moment, each of their phones went off, each getting a text message from their significant others. **"Make plans with the guys… we're having a Girls Night".**

Howard was the first to comment as they each held up their phones to show the other guys, "This CAN'T be good".

The other three friends just looked at him and nodded in stunned agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

**It's time to get together with their friends.**

**I own nothing**

The girls were meeting at Leonard and Penny's apartment 4A. It had been a while since they had all met together and this was going to be one of the first for Alex.

Since Max and Jenny were born, things were very hectic for Penny. She was learning the new routines of taking care of twins and she was also reluctant to have Leonard too far away. When Penny called around, they decided to have this little gathering at Penny's partly because it was tradition, partly because it would be so much easier with the kids. Penny had thought of having Leonard stay home with the babies and just painting the town red with the girls. She then thought better of it while breast feeding. She just didn't want to be away from her children. She couldn't wait till the girls got there. She missed having just girl talk. The guys were great, but with just the girls, you could really talk about things. And just like Vegas… What's SAID at Girl's Night… STAYS at Girl's Night. Penny had felt so different since the babies were born, she wanted to know what the girls thought about her. Did she change? Should she still try to be an actress? Was just being a waitress good enough for her….. and more importantly…. Leonard? Should she continue with college? She had so many questions, she hoped she didn't take all the time for just herself.

* * *

Bernadette had been very busy at work recently and made every effort to spend as much time as she could with Howard when they both had alone time. They still needed to work in time with his mother, her parents and their friends. When their group got together, it was usually over at Penny and Leonard's so the kids could be put down and everything could be as normal as possible. Bernadette was so happy that they were having a Girl's Night. She was having so many conflicting thoughts about her career and maybe having kids. She knew that this was something she should be talking to Howard about, but he was just so sensitive about the topic of kids. Bernadette had sworn her mother in law and her own mother to secrecy. She just wanted to get some more perspective from her friends.

* * *

Amy was kept busy with her Monkey studies as well as having her requisite time allotted to her with Sheldon under the Relationship Agreement. Lately, Sheldon had taken to calling her at unscheduled times and requesting that she come over. Sheldon sometimes had the need to go someplace, other times he just seemed to want the extra company. Amy could hardly wait to get to Penny's. Sheldon seemed like he was moving their relationship. To where, exactly, Amy had no idea. She needed to get a "Girly Perspective" that was not influenced by the analytical scientific analysis she normally used. She needed to here from her friends, what they thought of Sheldon's admission.

* * *

Alex was most recently very busy with her PhD defense. That required her to spend extra at the University writing up her results. She had not minded, since she got to spend some time with Raj because he was her advisor. This was also nice for her because she and Raj had started to spend more and more time together on a personal level. After Raj found the ability to talk to women, Alex found that he was really quite interesting. It turned out that they had quite a lot in common. Alex also thought that Raj was very sweet and considerate along with being cute and attractive. Most recently, their relationship had become physical. This was something that she thought was very nice. Raj turned out to be a very attentive and tender lover. He was also not against trying just about anything in the bedroom. Alex was very confused. She had told her father and he had told her to think about all her options. She needed help, the kind a girl could only get from another girl. Bernadette, Amy and Penny were just starting to be her friends. She wondered if dropping this news on them was too soon in their relationship. Alex was so nervous, she felt a little nauseous. Alex had to stop at a diner to use the restroom. As she wiped her face with a cool moist towel she looked in the mirror wondering how she was going to get through this.

* * *

The guys met at Raj's apartment. He had suggested it because he could cook up some really fantastic snacks. He thought that this would be a good time to ask his friends for some advice about Alex. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to pressure her but did want to find out where they as a couple stood in her eyes. The Skype with his parents was a complete disaster. He could only hope that Priya could smooth that over. The guys were his only hope. Howard and Leonard were both married now and Leonard had children. He needed help from his friends, even Sheldon. Talking to women was still new to him and this subject would be hard for any man. For Raj, this conversation with Alex was like scaling Mt. Everest. He felt like he was walking on an ice field and his relationship with Alex could fall to its doom if he didn't handle it right.

* * *

Howard was just happy to spend a night with the guys. Lately, it had been hard to get everyone together. Bernadette had been spending a lot of time at work on her projects and the only thing left was for Howard to sit at home and play video games on the couch. Something seemed to be on Bernadette's mind when she did get home from work. Sometimes it seemed that she was preoccupied with something, something that she wasn't telling him about. Just to keep the peace at home, Howard would throw a load of laundry in the car and take it over to his mother's so she could wash and fold it. Maybe Bernadette had told something to Penny or Amy or even Alex. Now that Raj and Alex were seeing each other, the four of them were together a lot and Bernadette and Alex seemed to be hitting it off pretty good. Maybe one of the girls let slip what was bothering her.

* * *

Leonard was kind of happy to get out. He hadn't seen the guys outside of work except for an occasional dinner at his place. He had always liked those times but missed when they would get together for a marathon of vintage videogames or movies. At least he thought he had missed it. Right at this moment, driving over to Raj's with Sheldon, he was missing being at home with his family. He hoped that he hadn't put too much emphasis on staying home. Penny always liked going out and they didn't do much of that anymore except have the occasional dinner with the group. He wondered if she was missing doing stuff and he didn't want to pressure her to be the perfect mom. His family was important to him and he wanted Max and Jenny to know just how much he loved them. Leonard needed a little advice on how to spice up his marriage to keep Penny happy.

* * *

Sheldon seemed like he was just put out. According to the neighbor agreement, the videogame nights were supposed to be scheduled in 4A, and the Girl's Night activities were supposed to be scheduled in 4B. He was annoyed that they needed to be displaced and then to think that he was going to eat some concoction that Koothrapali cooked up was pure madness.

* * *

A knock came at the door and Penny rushed to open it. Bernadette stood with three bottles of wine in her hands. Penny reached out with open arms to hug her friend. "Bernadette… thanks for coming… I feel like we haven't done this in like… forever…"

Bernadette wheezed a little as Penny squeezed the stuffing out of her. "Penny…. Penny…. We just had thai take out three days ago with everybody… oof….."

Penny let go and took the wine closing the door as Bernadette went over to the couch. "Yeah… I know…. But this is just different…. Just us girls…"

The door knocked again as Penny put the wine on the coffee table. Penny ran to get it. Amy was standing on the other side with three cartons of ice cream. Penny immediately through her arms around her Bestie. "Ames….. it's so good to see you….."

Amy was just a little surprised at the greeting. When the squeezing let up enough to get a word out, Amy commented. "As much as I may have dreamed about this in the past, I had never envisioned this happening with an ice cream coating."

Penny immediately let go of her friend and took the ice cream over to the freezer for proper storage until it would be needed for later. "Sorry, Sorry… I just miss you guys…"

Amy came over to the couch and sat next to Bernadette. "That was interesting".

Bernadette smiled back. "She's two for two tonight… I almost passed out from the hug I got".

Just then, the door knocked a third time. Penny looked over at the door. Bernadette and Amy looked at Penny. Amy stood and went forward to Penny as Bernadette went for the door. It almost looked like a planned football play having Amy block as Bernadette went for an End Around.

Bernadette chirped out, "I'll get it….. It's probably Alex…"

Bernadette opened the door to find Alex standing at the door with a bag of Chocolate Chip Cookies from the specialty bakery down on Colorado Boulevard.

Alex smiled as she entered the apartment. Penny had come over and gave Alex a small hug as she looked into the bag of cookies. "OOOH…. These are SOOOO…. Good!... Thanks Alex, please come in and have a seat." Alex sat down on the couch next to Amy and Bernadette.

Penny gathered up their jackets and put them in the closet behind the couch and sat on Leonard's chair. "OK girls… how are we going to start this night off?"

* * *

The guys were sitting around Raj's apartment setting up the video game system. Sheldon had insisted on bringing one of the old systems, N64. He brought a number of the old games and planned on catching up on lost time.

Raj was taking some baked pretzels out of the oven as Howard pulled some beer out of the fridge.

Leonard was just pulling up some new pictures of Jenny and Max from his phone to show to the guys.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sometimes, Understanding comes from where you didn't think it would**

**Own nothing**

The girls sat around the coffee table, Bernadette between Alex and Amy, with Amy sitting in Sheldon's spot on the couch. Amy commented, "You know, I always thought that Sheldon was a bit of a left handed monkey wrench with his insistence on having this spot, but it really does lend an entirely different perspective to the goings on in the room". The other girls just looked at her.

Penny came over with wine glasses for teach of them and poured wine starting with hers. Bernadette looked at her. "Penny… you are going to have some wine? I thought that you weren't drinking while you were breast feeding?"

Penny continued to pour wine into Bernadette's glass. "I can have some wine as long as I don't overdo it. Wendy said that alcohol doesn't pass to breast milk." She continued to pour wine into Amy's glass.

Amy looked up at her, "So the point of not "overdoing it" is solely for the safety of the children so you don't drop one?"

Penny looked back at Amy a little confused, "What?... No…. well… maybe, I guess…. I don't know… Anyway, I just don't want to overdo it. It just wouldn't be a proper Girl's Night without it, now that the babies are born". With that she started to pour wine into Alex's glass.

Alex jumped a little in her seat and started to fidget as Penny poured her wine. She had a bit of a confused look on her face, like she didn't know what to say.

Penny saw the look and stopped pouring the wine. "Alex, I'm sorry, did you not want red? Bernadette brought some white if you would prefer that? She also brought a blush.

Alex looked to the other girls on the couch with a look like she wanted to say something but couldn't find the words and then looked back to Penny. Her eyes then started to fill with tears. Alex didn't know what to do or say. She got up and said, "Excuse me please, I need to go to the bathroom." She then walked quickly down the hall into the bathroom, closed the door and started to cry. She was a little mad at herself. She didn't want this to happen, at least not right at the start of the night. She had hoped to kind of sneak in a question at some point, but the wine just seemed to set her off. She didn't want to harm the baby if she was pregnant. She really didn't know if she was. She wasn't going to see her doctor for a couple of days yet. She was so mad at herself for ruining the night right at the start. She felt so embarrassed.

Penny looked at Bernadette and Amy. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes had a questioning look in them. "Wha…?"

Bernadette stood up. "Let me go and see what the problem is. Howie an I have been spending a lot of time with Alex and Raj lately, she might be more comfortable talking to me considering, you know, the past you guys have with her".

Penny was a little offended. "Hey… we're over that… At least I hope we are… Yeah… maybe you better go".

Bernadette went to the door of the bathroom and knocked lightly. "Alex…. Can I come in?"

Alex opened the door and slowly walked out. "I'm so sorry, I think I'll be fine. Everybody must think I'm crazy".

Bernadette and Alex came back to the couch and sat down. Penny and Amy just looked at her a little confused. Penny sat in Leonard's chair and lent forward. "Alex Sweetie, is there something you would like to talk about? I know that you have probably heard that we can get a little crazy at these things, but really we're pretty supportive."

Alex looked at the three other girls. "Thanks so much, I'm really sorry. I don't want to ruin your night. Maybe I should just go".

Amy broke in. "Nonsense, I can tell you from experience that you won't find a better bunch of female experience and support anywhere. These lovely people took me in and made me part of their group, and made me feel loved for who I am. Now sit right down and let us help you".

Alex looked apprehensive. "I haven't been feeling well lately and Raj suggested that I take a pregnancy test. Actually he bought two different ones in case there was a problem. Well…. I took one and it was Positive. When I took the second one to make sure… it was Negative."

Penny covered mouth with her hand. Amy's eyes went wide with surprise. Bernadette asked quietly. "Oh my god…. Does Raj know?"

Alex's eyes started to fill with tears. "That's just it… He was there when I took the tests… when he asked how I felt about the results….. if it would be so bad if I was pregnant…. I didn't really have an answer…. Not a good one… It must have sounded like I was so selfish…. I may have ruined everything…. And I think I have lost Raj….." She then broke down. Bernadette held her while Penny went for some tissues and some water from the fridge.

Penny brought over the tissues. "You most certainly did NOT lose Raj. He's been trying to meet someone as good as you for Years and Years."

Amy patted Alex's hand. "Have you gone to the doctor to confirm which test is correct?"

Alex just nodded. "I have an appointment in a couple of days. But I haven't seen Raj since the tests. What am I going to do? I don't know where my career is going… We have just started getting serious…. We never even talked about Kids…. I don't even know if he loves me…. This is all so new to us…. How do I know if he's just with me because of the baby…. If there is one…. What if my grant doesn't come through and I have to leave Cal Tech?"

Penny sat down in the chair. "Look, Raj is a really sweet guy. He might seem like he would do all that stuff just because he HAD to, but really… He's not going to do anything if he doesn't want to. He really cares about you. He told Leonard that not too long ago. He was worried that Leonard would think he was trying to take advantage of you because he was your advisor for your PhD. And have you see him around Jenny and Max? Raj loves kids. He would be a great Dad… come to think of it, he probably wouldn't make such a bad Mom either…"

Bernadette gave Penny a small disapproving look. "Never mind that… Alex Raj is great… he keeps telling Howie just how much you mean to him."

Alex smiled. "I talked to my Dad. He told me I should find some of my friends and talk to them. He thought that they could help me. I think that you guys are great. Thanks. I just wish I knew for sure where Raj stood on US".

Amy looked over. "Well, there's only one way to find that out. You need to sit him down and ask him point blank where you stand with him. Like they say…. "the best offense is a good defense". Amy thought about the words that just came out of her own mouth.

Penny just looked in Amy's direction with a confused look on her face. "Ames… that's not what they say.. Its…. The best DEFENSE…. Ugh…. Never mind… Anyway, Alex… if it's not too personal…. How do you feel about Raj?"

Alex looked down. "I don't know… I really like him… I mean REALLY LIKE him… He's so sweet and caring and tender and understanding and really cute. He always knows what to say or to do to make me feel better. He would do anything for me. It's just so frustrating sometimes. He's so insecure sometimes. And when I talk to other guys he always seems jealous, like he gives them a little evil look. Even the guys at the University. I tell him that I'm not looking around, it's like he doesn't believe me. I mean… He's the one I'm with… you think that would prove to him…."

Penny just stared at Alex…. Her mouth slightly open.

Bernadette and Amy just smiled. Bernadette chirped in, "Sounds a bit familiar…. If you ask me…" Amy continued, "Yeah I think we've been at this movie before".

Penny gave her friends a look, then turned to Alex, "Look… Alex… I know we have had a rocky past… and I'm really sorry…. But take it from me… you need to talk to Raj…. And be honest with him… only you can know how you feel… But…. it's REALLY important that you're honest with yourself. It's OK to be scared… and it's OK to have doubts… but SOMETIMES….. you need to trust your gut over your brains… If it's meant TO BE… then it WILL be."

Bernadette took Alex's hand. "Honey, we will all be here for you no matter what. Don't think that you will lose us as friends if things don't work out with Raj."

Amy added, "Girl power… don't underestimate it."

Alex smiled at them all, "You don't know how much that means to me".

Penny got up to get some ice cream. "Well girls, its tome to start drowning our sorrows in some ice cream. Alex, let me tell you… I have had a time or tow where I took those tests and wondered what would happen if they were positive… it's hard….. but if it is Positive, don't worry…. We'll help you through any problems". Penny then came over to the coffee table with bowls of ice cream.


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys can be understanding too**

**Own nothing**

The guys were sitting around playing Mario Kart. There were four players, but only three on the same lap. Sheldon was, as usual, behind. This was, after all, a driving game and he could not seem to master even the slightest twist or turn without some kind of result that had him going the wrong way.

Sheldon spoke with disgust. "I don't understand why they put these obstacles in the way, you certainly wouldn't have to dodge any of these if you were in the Los Angeles Freeway".

Howard answered, "Yeah… like the obstacles on THAT road are any less ominous".

Raj was clearly in the lead when he just stopped playing and put his controller down. Leonard was hot on his tail, so when Raj stopped, Leonard slammed right into him and the two of them went careening off to the side. Leonard was taken completely by surprise. "Raj…. Why did you do that?"

Howard was not that far behind. He avoided the crash but was so far off to the side of the road, he hit a tree. "What the FRACK?"

Sheldon had by this time caught up and due to his somewhat reduced speed, managed to pass the others and continued to play, deep in concentration.

Raj got up from his chair and went to the fridge for a bottle of water. "I can't play this tonight. I just can't concentrate on these trivial nonsensical matters".

Howard put his controller down. "Raj, what's going on? You haven't been yourself for a while".

Leonard also put his controller down. "Raj, does this have anything to do with what you were saying when we got here, something about LOVE?"

Raj slumped back down in his chair. "Actually… yes. As you know, Alex and I have been seeing each other for a while now and I think that I LOVE her. "

Howard looked surprised. "Raj… Buddy… that's pretty strong for someone you have only been seeing for a few months"

Leonard was also surprised. "Raj, this is something that you really need to be sure of. You can't just jump into these things".

Raj turned to Leonard. "That's some really WEAK TEA DUDE… considering you were sure you and Penny were going to have smart and beautiful babies after you met her for less than one day… and look how it turned out for you…"

Leonard looked back, "Fair point. But look at all the work we put into it and we almost screwed it up way more than once".

Howard added, "Raj, you just started talking to women…. Are you sure that this just isn't an infatuation?"

Raj got a little annoyed at the inference. "Look, I'm not an idiot, and neither is Alex. This is not just a High School Crush! We have sex…. And not just because that's what you do. She is someone that is very special….. and she might even be pregnant". The last few words were said with Raj looking down to the floor and the words became quiet and trailed off.

Leonard responded. "WHAT? Are you sure? Did you take a test?…. SHE take a test?

Raj couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Of course she took a test. She actually took two tests. I bought two different brands to make sure that there would be no question of the result".

Again Leonard responded. "AND?"

Raj looked up at his friends. "That's just it… there's a question….. The first test was Positive and the second was Negative. We really don't know if she is pregnant or not".

Howard asked, "You said you were going to talk to your parents….. How did that go?"

Leonard looked at Howard. "You knew about this? And didn't tell anyone?

Howard looked back at Leonard. "Hey… you don't need to know everything… Raj didn't want anyone to know. I can keep a secret. Not like your wife or that anal nutbag over there."

Leonard turned to Raj. "What did they say?"

Raj just looked ahead. "That was a total disaster. My mother commented that she was not Indian and my father questioned if I was going out with another "American Gold Digger".

Leonard responded. "That's a little harsh on their part… Don't ya think?"

Raj turned away. "It doesn't matter anyway. When I asked Alex after the second test if it would be such a bad thing if she was pregnant, she didn't say anything, at least, nothing positive".

Leonard put his hand on Raj's shoulder. "Wow, that must have been rough".

Raj looked up. "Yeah, I just left the apartment… I haven't seen her or talked to her since".

Howard looked over. "Well, It's pretty clear what you have to do".

Raj inquired. "How so?"

Leonard continued. "Raj…. You need to find out how she feels… where you stand… what you expect or what she expects if she IS pregnant. This is a big thing. Do you want to keep the baby? Does she?

Raj looked surprised at the question. "Of course I would want to keep the baby. How could I not? We never got to talk about how she felt. It doesn't matter anyway, she probably hates me. I just left when she didn't respond positively. It's probably over… whatever it was that we had."

Howard became more forceful. "Raj… You HAVE to talk to her. Let me ask you this… How do you feel about her? Try and not think of the baby. Try to think back to before the tests… how did you feel about Alex last week?"

Raj smiled just a little. "She is so beautiful, so sweet, so smart. We actually have more in common than you think. We're both Astrophysicists. We both love the stars. We both love to cook. She doesn't really get into all the nerdy stuff that we do, like the Comic Con stuff and the video games, although she is awesome at World od Warcraft. She seems to at least show some interest in what I like. She is so easy to talk to. We could talk all night. In fact, I think that is the thin that drew us together in the first place. She needed someone to talk to…. You know…. About stuff… at work… and the people there….." Raj was getting a little nervous. Alex needed some consoling about Penny and Leonard when they got back from Korea. "We stayed up talking in the cafeteria until they threw us out the first time we talked. Here I was able to talk to women… and all I wanted to do was listen to her talk. She could have whoever she wanted. Why would she want to stay with someone like me."

Howard spoke up. "Well… that tears it… You need to talk to her. It sounds like you got it bad… She needs to know that. She is probably feeling a bit alone right now. You need to call her."

Sheldon stood up quickly and threw both hands in the air as his car crossed the finish line. "I WON! Who's a poor driver now suckers?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Still own nothing**

The girls were sitting around the coffee table eating their ice cream. Penny had replaced the wine with Hot Chocolate. She even had the little marshmallows that everyone liked so much. Everyone was happier and Alex didn't seem like an outsider anymore. Bernadette got up to get the chocolate chip cookies and heard a bit of noise coming from the kid's room. Penny heard the same noise and went to see what was the matter. Bernadette followed close behind.

Penny looked over the edge of the crib that the babies were in. They were getting so big, but were still sleeping in the same crib. The other crib typically had an assortment of stuffed animals in it. They were a collection mixed with new dolls and Penny's Care Bears that Leonard had finally convinced her didn't need to be staring at him while they were having sex. As usual, Jenny and Max were side by side and looking up at her waving their arms at the solar system mobile that hung from the side of the crib.

Bernadette looked over the side of the crib and Jenny started to wave her arms quickly and smiled. Penny picked up Max who immediately buried his head in her shoulder. Penny thought that he was still sleepy and was only awake because Jenny was up. Bernadette picked up Jenny and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Jenny cooed softly and grabbed a bit of Bernadette's hair. The two women took the children and went into the living room.

Penny sat down in the chair and Bernadette sat down between Alex and Amy. Max had woken up some and just like always, started to pull at his mother's chest. Penny looked a little embarrassed. Sure it was a normal thing to feed the kid's in the living room when Leonard was home, but she rarely did it in the presence of company and never in public. And tonight, Alex was here. With it being one of her first times, and with the conversation they just had, Penny was a little uncomfortable. She tried to excuse herself. "Well… I see that Max is getting a little comfortable. I'll just take him and be back in a bit. He doesn't usually take too long. He's a real trooper. Real motivated… if you get my drift".

Alex was the first to speak up. "Penny, you don't have to leave on our account. We're all women. You don't have anything that we haven't seen before."

Bernadette agreed. "Yeah Penny, this was supposed to be a Girl's Night…. You just can't leave. You might miss some juicy conversation."

Amy concluded the barrage. "Go for it Bestie…. Whip that out and give it to him".

Penny just stared at Amy and Max just kept grabbing at Penny's chest… Penny finally lifted her shirt over one shoulder taking one arm out and reached behind her to undo her bra. Max was clearly pleased with the process and latched on just like always. Penny leant forward a bit and gave him a kiss in the head.

Amy looked on. "Fascinating!"

Bernadette and Alex were attending to Jenny. She was really the perfect baby. She rarely fussed too much, and she always seemed to be attentive. Penny often wished she could climb into her tiny head to figure out what Jenny was thinking. Penny was sure Jenny was analyzing everything around her. Those Hofstadter brain genes were kicking in.

The conversation took on a light tone with the three girls amusing Jenny as Max finished up. Penny then handed Max to Amy so she could take Jenny from Bernadette. Penny had just gotten Jenny comfortable on her other breast when max made it plain that he needed some changing. Amy was clearly uncomfortable. Bernadette took Max and proceeded to go to their room.

Alex looked over at Penny, "Is it weird that I want to go help Bernadette with a messy baby?"

Penny smiled back. "Not as weird as Bernadette wanting to "DO the DOODY" in the first place. Go for it". Penny knew right off that Alex was curious about anything that had to do with babies at the moment.

Both Bernadette and Alex emerged from the kid's room a short time later with a very happy and animated Max. Penny was just finishing up with Jenny and getting herself dressed properly again just as Jenny made Amy "uncomfortable" again.

Penny thought that was just too funny. "C'mon Ames. It's our turn to take care of the mess. You clearly need a little practice at being an Aunt. Let's face it, if you ever baby sit with uncle Sheldon, He's gonna be NO help… AT… ALL…" Amy smiled a bit at the connection of Aunt Amy and Uncle Sheldon.

Penny and Amy returned from changing Jenny. Amy was carrying the little girl and had a big smile on her face. "It turns out It's much easier with humans. Jenny didn't once try to take a handful and fling it at me". Penny giggled at the comment. Bernadette and Alex just stared in amazement.

Bernadette was being very possessive of Max. She would let Amy interact with him but not once did she give Max up. Amy was between the babies so she split her time. Alex, for her part was just taking it all in. This was really the most time she spent with infant children. All her nieces and nephews were older.

Penny was the first to realize that Bernadette was being possessive of Max. "Geez Bernadette, you look so comfortable with Max. And he seems to be pretty content with you. That's not something he usually does for just anyone. Leonard and especially me are his favorites. He will go to other people, but it's usually with a bit of a furrowed brow, sort of how Leonard looks when Sheldon pulls one of his "little known facts" out of his ass. You're a natural with kids."

Bernadette looked from Max to Penny. "He's such a cutie. Your kids are so much different than any others I had to take care of".

Amy looked confused. "Others? What and or when have you had to take care of other children? Our little group has been together for a number of years now and although your time is not exclusively tied to our activities, it has been my experience that the sort of activity you are referencing with other children would have come up as an item of interest at one of our Girl's Nights".

Alex just kind of stared at Amy in a bit of wonderment over her comment. It was no wonder that Sheldon had taken a liking to Amy. The two of them were two sides of the same coin.

Bernadette just smiled at Max while answering. "I had to take care of mu brothers and sisters when they were small. I was the oldest and my Mom was working to get some extra money."

Penny Handed Jenny to Amy and went to get everyone a refill on the Hot Chocolate and brought over the last of the cookies. "Bernadette, you can't compare taking care of kids when you were really just one of them to taking care of one now. When you were younger, they were just a chore. Now, you're a woman. Let me tell you. There is nothing like it. They are part of you, you would do anything for them.

Look at me, did you EVER think I would be this way with kids? Let's face it, with my past and how I would handle stress and stuff, not to mention relationships? I just want to be with them ALL the time."

Bernadette gave Max over to Alex who gingerly too k him with a little trepidation. "Penny, let me ask you, how is this going to affect your career. I mean the Cheesecake Factory is not a set schedule and you could their schedules all fouled up. And then there's your acting career and now your college courses. What is going to happen to YOU. Aren't you going to get lost? Stop being PENNY and just start being Jenny and Max's MOTHER?"

Penny thought about it. "Well… I can't lie… that did cross my mind… but look at them… they deserve everything I could give them".

Bernadette pressed further. "But aren't YOU just as important? Your career, your dreams, are you supposed to just give that all up?"

Alex was now starting to take an interest in what was going on in the conversation. She held Max a little closer and really started to pay attention.

Amy looked up from playing with Jenny. "From an Anthropologic standpoint, there are plenty of Maternal Centric Cultures where taking care of the family is the pinnacle of activity. In our society, the ability to juggle family and career is often tied to the support system in place for the mother".

Penny agreed. "Yeah… that…. Leonard and I had that conversation. He's willing to do whatever he needs to help out. He doesn't want me to be lost in the shuffle. He thinks that my career is important to me and therefore important to him and also important to Max and Jenny. If I'm happy, then everyone else is happy too. I'm not saying it's all about me, it's just that Leonard puts a premium on trying to make sure I don't sacrifice more for the kids than he does. He really thinks this is a fifty, fifty deal. He's so great".

Bernadette looked back to Jenny and poked at her making her laugh and wave her arms. "You sound just like my mother. She said that they would be willing to help out, and Howie's mom would be too."

Amy and Penny both burst out. "Bernadette… do you want a baby?"

Bernadette looked sheepishly from one girl to another. "I don't know…. Maybe".

Penny put her hand to her mouth. "Oh my god… Bernadette…. That's so great… does Howard know?"

Bernadette answered, "No, not yet. I'm just thinking about it. I talked to his Mom and mine swearing them to secrecy. I just don't know with my career so new and all".

Penny smiled and took Max from Alex. "You really just need to talk to Howard. Everyone will have an opinion, and reasons they handled having kids when they did and how they handled it, but the important thing is how Howard and you are going to do it. You know how much he's changed since you got together. He'll be great. Alex, you should talk to Raj too. All these guys are so alike. If they are one tenth like Leonard, they will be great."


	14. Chapter 14

**Sometimes Sheldon is a help**

**I own nothing**

Raj, Leonard and Howard just turned and looked at Sheldon. The lanky Physicist was positively giddy in his victory. Howard was the first to just turn away from Sheldon's alleged accomplishment and focused back on his other two friends. "Yeah… that's great…. So… anyway…. Have either of you heard Penny or Alex talk about Bernie?"

Leonard was the first to respond. "What do you mean Howard? Is there something that Bernadette would be telling the girls rather than you?"

Howard shrugged. "No…. nothing definite…. It's just that Bernie has been a little different lately".

Raj inquired. "Different how, exactly?"

Howard thought for a minute. "She seems a little distant. Preoccupied may be a better way to put it. She's been really busy at work and she has been putting in a lot of extra time. There is some kind of big project going on at her company. They have a bunch of new possibilities and they are giving Bernie first crack at which one she wants to participate in."

Leonard smiled. "Howard… That's great! She must be so excited."

Howard smiled. "Yeah… she is. She did a good job on that laxative thing that we went to Vegas for. This is still part of that pay back. Boy, they would have lost their shirt if she didn't figure that one out".

Raj wanted to know more. "So how does this new project have anything to do with why you think Bernadette is preoccupied? And why do you think that we would have heard anything?"

Howard took a sip of his beer. "Well, not for anything, but you guys do know that those girls tell each other EVERYTHING that goes on in their lives don't you? And I don't mean to say anything against anyone in particular… but…. It's pretty well established that Penny couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it".

Sheldon was setting up a different game on the gaming System. "That IS true… it was well established in the gossip experiment that Amy and I conducted that Penny had more holes in her ability to keep a secret than well aged Swiss cheese".

Leonard looked at his former roommate. "Sheldon was that really necessary? I seem to remember that we were ALL not very good at keeping a secret". He then turned to Howard. "Everything? Really? Even…. You know…. Stuff?"

Howard smiled back at Leonard. "Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me".

Raj looked surprised at Howard's response and turned to Leonard just shaking his head NO.

Howard still wanted to get any information he could out of his friends. "Anyway, It's more than work. I can tell. She is usually pretty forthcoming with any of the projects at work. She really is career driven. She likes to talk about anything new and then usually included all the benefits and possibilities of advancement if she got the project. It's just that recently, she has been so quiet at home when we are alone."

Leonard looked concerned. "That's too bad Howard, what do you think could be bothering her other than work?"

Howard continued, "I don't really know, it seems that the only time she is really happy is when she gets together with the girls. I mean, you see her when we go to your place, Leonard, She sparkles all night. She even plays with Max and Jenny… She just isn't the same when we are alone."

Sheldon was ready to start a new game. "Gentlemen… it's time to stop all this idle chit chat. We have some vintage video games that need to be tending to".

Raj put his hand up to Sheldon. "Sheldon, stop being crazy for a minute. You're right, Howard, Bernadette is a delight when we are together as a group. Are you having problems…. Elsewhere? Maybe…. You know…."

Howard looked completely surprised. "What? NO… I'm fine… WE are fine…. At least, she doesn't complain. She just doesn't seem herself. She's not sad or mad or anything… just something is bothering her. Like I said, she has spent a lot of time at work, and just the other day, Ma said she had lunch with her… She wouldn't tell me what they had lunch for… I don't think she was supposed to say anything".

Sheldon decided that he had enough. "Gentlemen, are we going to continue with this seemingly endless train of thought on trying to figure out what is wrong with one of the females in our society? There is simply no way to definitively and objectively determine such an answer when you are dealing with a purely subjective set of variables. Have you considered under what circumstances or set of environmental conditions occur when Bernadette seems to be the most normal?"

Howard answered first. "We already said that she is a complete delight when we are all together for dinner and the other time seems to be when she has been out with the girls when they get together for a Girl's Night."

Sheldon pondered the data. "Well…. Considering that both sets of data consist of close encounters of the feminine kind…. She may be thinking of crossing over to the other side of the proverbial sexual fence".

Leonard just stated emphatically, "SHELDON!"

Howard protested. "Sheldon… my wife is one hundred percent on this side of the fence!"

Sheldon considered again. "All Right….. well…. Then, what are the other consistent variables to these two meeting environments?"

Raj pondered Sheldon's request. "Well, as you said, the most glaring similarity has been the girls themselves. If we discount this variable, what remains?"

Howard questioned. "Where do they go when they have a Girl's Night? Bars? Clubs?"

Leonard answered. "Not lately, when they get together these days, they have been spending most of the time in my apartment."

Sheldon looked thoughtful. "Howard, how long has this been going on"?

Howard thought. "Well, at least the last four months or so…"

Sheldon questioned again. "Has the alleged effect of these meetings intensified in the recent past?"

Howard thought hard. "I guess so…. Why?"

Leonard was no interested in Sheldon's line of thought. "Sheldon, what are you getting at?"

Sheldon looked at Howard. "Howard I suggest that you have a conversation with Bernadette about pregnancy".


	15. Chapter 15

**Still own nothing**

The girls sat around drinking their Hot Chocolate and playing with Max and Jenny. Bernadette was first to ask. "Penny, how did the TV interview go with Good Morning Pasadena?"

Penny's eyes immediately lit up. "It was so great! The host that interviewed us, me and Dr. Johnson, her name was Kris Snow. She was so nice. She first started with Wendy, that's Dr. Johnson. Well, anyway, Wendy told everyone all about the technical stuff with Jenny and the problems both she and I could have had. Then she started to ask me questions on how it affected me and how I was able to cope with all the stress. I gave you and Amy a big shout out thank you for all your help. They showed Leonard, who was sitting in the front row, on the big screen they had there so the audience could see better. Well… this little girl, Penny gave Jenny a kiss on the head, saw her Daddy and practically jumped off my lap. Leonard joined me up on the set and took Jenny.

Then the funniest thing happened. You all saw what Max is like when he's near… well… you know… "the girls"…. Anyway, when I took Max from Wendy, he started to try to undress me on the set. The little trouble maker wanted to go at it right there." Penny poked Max in the stomach. He was sitting with Bernadette. "After Max calmed down a little, they had a question and answer session with the audience. It was so much fun. Leonard told me to just be myself, and that's what I did. Kris even asked if they could do some follow-up interviews as the kids get older. Of course we said we would do them. Oh My God… I felt so comfortable doing that."

Alex was interested in what Penny had to say. "Was it a lot different from when you do plays or go acting?"

Penny thought as max moved from Bernadette to Alex. Jenny then wanted to go to Bernadette from Amy. Amy was a little put out, but Alex seemed less anxious to take him than earlier in the evening. Max settled in and just seemed to be happy cuddling.

Penny smiled when Alex started to rub Max's back. "Well, it's really closer to acting in a play because there is a real audience. But the biggest difference and I think the best part is… my words are really MINE… I wasn't up there saying someone else's words. It was totally ME… It was so cool!"

Amy inquired, "Penny, is this something that you would consider pursuing as an alternate career possibility? I'm sure that your Community College has Communication courses that could be transferrable to a number of Universities."

Bernadette looked at Penny. "Penny, you should keep going to school and get your degree. If you think that you would like to do TV, it would probably help".

Penny looked over, "I don't know… that's a lot of work and you have to get up so early to be ready to be on one of those morning shows. What would I do with the Kids? It would be really cool though. Kelly Ripa was an actress, and now SHE is a morning show host".

Bernadette was playfully holding Jenny into a standing pose and rubbing her nose while the little girl smiled back at her. "You wouldn't be starting as full time. Probably just some "on the scene" things they do. You know... the worst possible place to be at the worst minute, just to prove that they have eyes on the spot".

Penny scowled a bit. "Yeah, those really suck. You get to go out in the pouring rain or almost get stuck in a mud slide somewhere. This show doesn't have too many of those though. Those are breaking news. This show is more human interest type stuff. That's why they had me on".

Bernadette handed Jenny to Penny who took her and gave her a big hug. Max was passed from Alex to Amy. The two of them were getting a bit moody. Penny looked at Max and then Amy. "Don't give him to me or we will have to start having another naked exposure time that will look like the last days of Caligula. Bernadette, you and Alex are up." Penny went to the fridge for some of her expressed milk while Max went to Bernadette and Alex took Jenny. Penny warmed the milk and gave each of the girls a bottle.

Penny then turned to Amy, "C'mon Ames, help me with this thing." Penny got out the breast pump and the two of them went to Penny's room so she would be out of Max's sight. Penny turned to the girls and said, "We won't be too long. I just need refill the reserves".

Amy picked up the pump and followed Penny. "I say, this is quite the change from that first Girls Night we had. You were quite taken aback when I tried to do just what you are proposing now".

Penny was already stripped to the waist and "hooking up". "Amy, this is WAY different. First, we didn't know each other that well and second, back then, NOBODY touched 'the girls' except guys…. Mostly….

Anyway, I wanted you in here, because I think those two out there need some time with babies… especially if Alex is pregnant and Bernadette is thinking about it. Now help me with the pump…. NO TOUCHING".

A while later, Penny and Amy came out of the bedroom, Amy carrying two bottles of milk and a big smile on her face. Bernadette and Alex had just come out of the kid's room after changing them. Alex was gently rocking Jenny as the little girls eyes were starting to shut. Max was not far behind. Penny walked over to Alex and took Jenny, gave her a kiss on the forehead and placed her in the Playpen next to the couch. Max reached for Penny who then took him and softly hummed the tune to "soft kitty". When Penny had finished, Max was asleep. Penny placed him next to Jenny and the two babies instinctively moved closer together.

Penny looked over to Bernadette. "Bernadette, you've been married longest. Is it different with Howard? Does he treat you different?

Bernadette was surprised by the answer. "What do you mean? Different in what way"?

Penny rubbed Jenny's back. Today after we got back… I was feeding the kids and Leonard leaned over with that same look in his eyes he's had for all these years. Then he leaned in and gave me a kiss. It was amazing. If the babies weren't busy, I think he would have blown off the afternoon. I know I wanted him to. But instead, he just went to work. Have I changed that much?

The girls sat back down in the living room. Bernadette held Penny's hand. "Penny, sure you've changed. You spend almost all your time with Max and Jenny, you take care of the apartment. You still work when you can. You're still beautiful."

Penny just looked a little sad. "I don't know, we haven't really been like we used to be. I'm so tired lately. He gets home from work, we eat, then we take care of the babies all night. By the time I finally get them to bed for the night, I'm pooped. We still cuddle, but not much more."

Alex looked over. "I'm pretty new to the group, but from what I can see when everyone is together, Leonard would be more than happy to help out with the babies. And they should be starting on solid foods … so you wouldn't need to be with them all the time. Maybe you just need to get away. Not for a long time, just to be alone… no pressure… no influences except for each other."

Penny looked a little sad. "I know… I know… Leonard really is great with them… but I haven't even thought of weaning them yet. I mean right now, I'm only taking a course here and there and my schedule at the restaurant is mostly in the afternoons and evenings. I suppose We could work it out."

Amy wanted to shine a little light on the subject. "Penny, so far tonight, you have been telling Alex and Bernadette to talk to Raj and Howard about what is going on in their relationships. I think it's about time that you open up to Leonard and tell him how you feel about what happened today on the set and how it made you feel. He has always been more than willing to step up to the plate…, metaphorically of course…, he would probably be more than supportive now. And while you're at it, tell him how you felt when he left after... let's say... 'Starting your Engine..." As good as he is with the babies, he needs to not forget about you"

Penny smiled. "I guess, but it's not all his fault".


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to all that are reading. I hope you are enjoying.**

**Own nothing**

Howard just stared at Sheldon. "What are you talking about?"

Sheldon folded his arms in a dismissive manner and condescendingly stated. "Howard…. You know me to be a very intelligent man…"

Howard looked back at Sheldon. "I also know that you are nuttier that a Georgia Peanut Farm". Howard turned to Leonard. "Anyway, now that we are done with 'Tales from Beyond Reality', how've you been Buddy? We haven't seen much of you lately unless we are having dinner as a group, and then it's always at your place." Howard immediately threw Sheldon a look.

Sheldon simply looked back and gave Howard a rather noticeable "Harrumph". Sheldon then turned to Raj. "Raj, would you like to partake in some Mortal Combat?"

Raj smiled. "Oh my, it's been a while since I broke out my skills as Princess Kitana".

Howard and Leonard moved to the kitchen table. Leonard sat first. "I don't know, It's really great with the kids… I mean Penny is such a good mom, and I try and help with anything I can. I know that you guys still do stuff, and I know I've missed the last few New Comic Book Nights, but I feel a little guilty if I go and Leave Penny all alone."

Howard looked at his friend. "Leonard, it's only one night a week, she'll understand."

Leonard looked up. "Shouldn't I be the one that understands? Why should it be me that gets to go out? They're my kids too. And I'm really the one that should be staying home. Penny doesn't get to do anything but take care of the babies. She has cut down school to one class…. She's not taking any extra shifts at the Restaurant…. She's even limiting the ones she does work to the evenings so I don't have to change my work schedule. She even has denied her Bar Shifts. She made WAY more tips at the Bar than waiting tables. And then, she hasn't gone on ANY auditions since before Korea. The last acting thing she did was that Mikado performance. Why should I get to go out with you guys? Penny was always the one that thrived on going out… Now she's just stuck in the apartment all the time… and it's MY fault!"

Howard went to get their beers from the coffee table. "Whoa there Buddy… I didn't mean to get you all riled up. I was just saying that an hour here or there should be OK."

Leonard took his beer from Howard. "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm worried that she's going to get resentful. She seems to be giving up all the things that she wanted and loved. She's giving up all the things that made her who she was and now she's doing all the things that I always wanted. She's my wife…. She had my children… She takes care of all of us… She's perfect."

Raj was half listening to the conversation. "Look, Leonard, maybe you should try to spice things up a little. Let her get out and go on the town…. Surprise her with a little spiciness at home… if you know what I mean."

Sheldon put down his controller. "Spice up his home life? Really? It's just getting quiet in the building and now you want him to go back to how it was? My goodness… It those two left conception to chance… odds are they would have a TV show on Cable…. The Hofstadters…. Two bedroom apartment…. Fourteen children."

Leonard looked at his former roommate. "Sheldon… it's nothing like that. To be honest, we haven't been very active lately. Penny's always so tired. Jenny and Max take up all her time. By the time she puts them down for the night, it's after Eleven PM and she's out like a light in minutes."

Howard asked. "Speaking of a TV show… How did the spot on Good Morning Pasadena go?"

Leonard smiled. It went really good for her. She was a natural. The audience loved her and the host and the director want her back on to do some follow-up interviews to see how Jenny and Max progress. She was so excited after the show. She could hardly contain herself. I haven't seen her that animated in a while. She was absolutely adorable. We got back to the apartment and she was soooo…. HOT….. I almost couldn't help myself. Then she was feeding the kids… and then… I came to work….."

Howard looked surprised. "What? You passed up some alone time with your wife? When she wasn't tired? ARE… YOU… CRAZY? You guys used to give RABBITS a run for their money…. What is you problem?"

Leonard just looked down. "I don't know, if you could see her feeding the babies, both at the same time."

Raj stopped playing all together. "Is it a turn off for you?"

Leonard smiled. "NO… just the opposite… She's so sexy… I mean she always was… I mean IS… Everything about her is SO much more sexy now… I just don't think she wants to…. And she seems to not want to go on auditions… It's like she's giving up who she is."

Howard looked at his friend. "Have you asked her what she wants? If she was so excited this morning.. maybe she's not ready to give up what she had. Maybe she just wants to change it a little. And as for your alone time…. you need to get her out. I don't mean out for dinner… I mean OUT…. AWAY… make her feel special. Take her dancing. GET A ROOM FOR GOD'S SAKE."

Leonard was surprised at the response. "What about Jenny and Max?"

Sheldon walked over. "Leonard… for someone who has an IQ of 173….. mostly wasted on Experimental Physics and the rest taken up in pursuit of Coitus… You should spend more time observing the obvious. Your friends are and have always been here to help you. Simply put… you have a baby sitting corps waiting at your disposal."

Howard continued. "Leonard, take Penny, ask her what she wants, discuss how it fits into your schedules, get away from your apartment, and be who you are. You never really had a honeymoon. GO AWAY."


	17. Chapter 17

**Just a little more girl time**

**I own nothing**

The girls were sitting around. Penny was so glad they came over. She had a lot to think about. How she should continue in college, should she continue to try to be an actress… how to reconnect with Leonard. She thought a little, then wanted to change the topic from herself. "OK Ames, we've talked about all of us… now it's your turn… Whacha got goin on with Moonpie"?

Penny brought over the glasses of wine she had poured earlier. Each of the girls picked one up except Alex. Alex opted for some water.

Amy just looked surprised. She had no idea that the events of the night would eventually find their way to her. She had actually fantasized about this kind of thing in the past. Generally, the nights went along with Penny and Bernadette talking about or complaining about Howard and Leonard. There were also those times when Priya was in the picture when she and Bernadette had to comfort Penny through particularly hard times. There were also times when she and Bernadette had to help Penny through her insecurities about Leonard and Alex, although those times had all been alleviated since Penny got pregnant.

The topic of Sheldon did come up from time to time but the girls usually didn't push the topic considering they knew how sensitive Amy had become because of the obvious advancements in the other girl's relationships. After Penny gave birth to the twins, there hadn't been very many Girls Nights.

Amy thought hard about how to answer Penny's question. Each of the girls had known something about her relationship with Sheldon and she knew that there would be very little chance for her to pull any wool over their eyes. "Well, we have been spending more time together, as a matter of fact, Sheldon asked me to come over recently and it was not even a scheduled event as delineated in the relationship agreement. And not only that he is not prorating date night time because he was the one who initiated the extra time spent together.

Alex was a little confused. "You have an agreement that determines how much time you can spend together?"

Bernadette looked over. "Yeah, it's not exhausting at all".

Penny defended Amy. "Hey, just because Sheldon has laid out how much time they spend together along with when they can have a date night, and how much time they can and when they can hold hands… it doesn't give us the right to pass judgment. Whatever works for them. And by them, I mean Amy, we should support her".

Bernadette and Alex replied in unison. "You're right Penny… Amy… we're sorry".

Penny took a sip of her wine. "Yeah… when it's time for the next revision of that thing, you need to let us look at it before you sign anything".

Alex and Bernadette giggled and then looked to Amy to see her response. Amy took a sip of her wine and held it up like she was giving a toast. "Amen to that sisters! But, seriously, Sheldon has been treating me a little differently since he moved into your old apartment. He seems to need companionship more that he used to".

"Penny was interested. "Are you saying that because Leonard doesn't live with him, he is relying more on you for companionship?"

Amy thought deeply. "Well, if you think about it, Leonard lived with Sheldon for ten years. Sheldon has publicly stated that he is not in the market for any new friends. I think that is because with the increased variables that would occur with more individuals, he would lose control to some degree. When Leonard moved out, his daily interaction with others was severely decreases to lunch with the guys in the cafeteria".

Alex was more confused but did have some understanding of Sheldon's quirks. "You mean, Dr. Cooper's social demeanor is not different out of work?"

Bernadette looked over. "Nope, he is the same soft endearing person twenty four, seven."

"Penny was a little defensive, and felt somewhat guilty. "But, we still have dinners at our place, and when he's there, he gets to sit in his spot. And... and… what about Sunday mornings… when he comes over to watch Dr. Who at six AM."

Amy smiled. "Calm down Bestie, Sheldon is coping quite well. It's just different. Even when he thought he was regulating his time to thought, there was always what he considered 'idle chit chat' with Leonard. And let's not pull any punches. You were not shy about not respecting a closed door either."

Penny wanted to justify not seeing Sheldon as much. "Well, with the babies it's hard. And he comes over if they are 'too loud', he's always complaining..."

Amy held Penny's hand before she started to cry. "Penny, there's a reason that Sheldon called me over to spend more time with him… He said that he looks forward to the time we spend together… he said he thinks I'm a stimulating addition to his life. What do you think he meant by that?"

Bernadette smiled widely, "OH my GOD!"

Alex stated "I can't figure just about ANYTHING with Dr. Cooper".

Penny put her hand to her mouth covering the surprise while her eyes went wide. "You're KIDDING ME! Sheldon admitted that some kind of outside force other than PHYSICS…. STIMULATED HIM?"

At that point, the commotion startled Max and Jenny. Bernadette and Penny jumped up to get them.

Penny took Max "There's my big boy, it's nothing, sweetie, Uncle Shelly just kinda admitted that he REALLY likes Aunt Amy".

Bernadette scooped up Jenny and held her close. Jenny was not fussing much and just smiled. "OH I just love these guys to pieces."

Amy was a little confused. "I realize that Sheldon has a problem admitting just about anything outside of his control, and he tries to contain as many variables as possible, but do you really think that this is movement forward?"

Penny turned Max on her lap and bounced him a little on her leg, which made him giggle and wave his arms. "Amy, this is HUGE…. Sheldon never admits things like that…. What did you do?"

Amy finally smiled, thinking back to when it happened. "I gave him a big hug. He kind of stiffened up some, but he didn't seem all that uncomfortable with it".

Bernadette turned Jenny so both she and Alex could play with her. "Amy, do you think that seeing him more will keep happening?"

Amy looked over, still smiling. "I don't know, I suppose if the conditions that precipitated this event continue, that being Leonard's lack of living up to the stipulations of the Neighbor Agreement, it very well may cause a repetition of this event".

Penny scowled a bit. "Well, Amy, if keeping Leonard away from Sheldon does anything to positively move your relationship forward, I can help in making sure that Sheldon has ALL the alone time he needs… You just need to hold up your end and be there for him". Penny looked down at Max and gave him a hug and a kiss.

Bernadette looked over at Alex. "Alex, if getting Sheldon lonely is the plan of attack, do you think you could do whatever it is he has you doing away from where he can find you?" Bernadette handed Jenny over to Alex. Jenny was trying to get off her lap.

Alex smiled as she took Jenny from Bernadette. "That's not really a problem. Dr. Cooper has been told to curtail my duties. The University is temporarily transferring me to the Stellar Lab until my Grant proposal is figured out.

Penny was absolutely giddy. "GREAT…. Operation Lonely Sheldon is set and ready to go! Once he's primed and ready, Amy... then you go for some answers. This calls for a toast".

Amy was beaming. She reached over and took Max from Penny who poured three glasses of wine and one of Cranberry Juice.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for the reviews, Sheldon always thinks he knows it all...**

**I own nothing**

Sheldon had just about had it with being ignored. He had to put up with Raj, Howard and Leonard all whining about some supposed problem.

Sheldon finally stood up. "ALLLLLL….RIIIIGHT….! that's enough of that. This is supposed to be vintage video game night and all we have accomplished is that we have discovered that Raj has been "entertaining" one Alex Jensen. From what all other people have said, is a very nice and personable young women that has most recently been conferred her PhD in Astrophysics. A task in no small part due to the assistance of Raj himself. Now… one might think that there may have been some interstellar hanky-panky going on except for the fact that Raj did not sit on the dissertation committee. We have also learned that due to these extracurricular activities, the happy couple may or may not have propagated the species. Through our discussions, we have also learned that the union of these two individuals has not been accepted by the Koothrappali family. Now, one would think this to be an obstacle, considering that there has been a history of monetary support to Raj in the past. A support that, also in the past, has caused relationships to be dissolved simply by threatening to cut him off. As for this relationship, Raj has admitted to a strong feeling of love for Alex. He has not acted on this as he has just come to the realization. Clearly, these two have unresolved relationship issues that need tending to."

"We have also spent considerable time discussing the trials and tribulations of one Howard Wolowitz. As it turns out, Howard's wife Bernadette has been spending considerable time away from Howard. There have been many persons associated with Howard's past that would consider this a wise move. However, there seems to be a mood difference in Bernadette when certain environmental conditions are met. These conditions being the apparent proximity of the Hofstadter children. This environmental variable seems to be constant regardless of where the proximity exists, or even who the other persons are also in proximity. The elevated mood seems to happen regardless of whether all members of our social group are in attendance or if just the female cohort is in attendance. The mood is also increased in the presence of the children whether the meeting takes place in a standard meeting place such as apartment 4A or a random meeting, say….. the park. This point seems to be lost on all members of our group except of course myself. Howard has as not yet acted on the prospect of increasing the earthly population as he has been under the impression that Bernadette does not wish to do the same. Clearly, a discussion needs to take place"

"Now we come to Dr. Leonard Hofstadter. Leonard seems on the outside, and to the casual observer, to be well adjusted to both his professional life as he has been recruited by none other than the likes of Stephen Hawking. He has also recently married the object of years of affection and who has come to be known as the Love of his Life…. Penny. In addition, he has managed through arduous trial and perseverance of unbelievable repetition, to bring into the world along with the aforementioned Penny, two lovely children. These being the aforementioned children that have had the positive mood changes in one Bernadette Wolowitz. We have been informed, however, that Leonard has developed a fear that his wife and mother to his children has done so only to make HIM happy and Leonard is now afraid that the essence that was Penny will be lost and replaced by resentment. As preposterous as this sounds to any that have known this couple, Leonard has not acted on this out of pure fear."

Now…. GENTLE MEN…. Can we PLEASE get back to the task at hand and start playing video games?

Leonard was the first to speak up. "Hold on Sheldon… now that we have been discussing our lives, it's your turn. What's going on with you and Amy?"

Sheldon put on one of his typically condescending airs. "I assure you that nothing has changed with my relationship with Amy. Aside from the occasional unscheduled time together brought on by YOUR inability to adhere to the signed points of the Neighbor agreement, everything is in order."

Howard was now interested. "So, you're saying that you have had to spend some extra time with Amy because Leonard has been occupied with his family? How does that make you feel Sheldon"?

Sheldon looked to Howard. "I assure you that I have requested additional time with Amy so basic needs are accomplished".

Raj was amused at that statement. "Basic needs, that's the way to do it Sheldon".

Leonard questioned. "Sheldon, this extra time with Amy, does it just serve the purpose of getting things done on schedule or are there other aspects to meeting that you should be taking into consideration?"

Sheldon pondered the question. "Well, if one was completely honest, the extra time with Amy DOES have a higher quality to it than any time spent with any of you… She has a superior mind and the discussions we entertain are quite interesting."

Howard inquired, "Are the meetings solely for intellectual stimulation?"

Sheldon looked to his friends. "Curious... I used the very same word to describe Amy just the other night. I told her that she has been a stimulating addition to my life and I actually look forward to our spending time together."

Howard jerked his head in Sheldon's direction. "You did WHAT?"

Leonard looked surprised. "You admitted to Amy that you had feelings for her that were not explicitly tied to that RIDICULOUS Relationship Agreement?"

Raj was almost in tears. "Dude… that's so romantic. Or as romantic it could be, considering it came from you".

Sheldon was confused. "Whatever are you talking about?"

Leonard tried to explain. "Sheldon, you told Amy that you enjoyed her company, you asked her to spend more time with you, We've all seen you holding hands, You have told us you would not rule out a physical relationship sometime in the future, you have even gone as far as to tell her that she is stimulating to you. You clearly don't like it when she spends time with other men. That is what precipitated the Relationship Agreement in the first place. What are your true feelings for her? Are they at all past the purely intellectual?"

Sheldon did not want to be subjected to this any longer. "I think we are done with this particular line of discussion". Sheldon then went back to the couch and started to look through the video games that he had brought over. "Leonard, I think that I would like to leave now. We have accomplished very little in the realm of vintage video games. And there is no use in continuing this tedious discussion".

Leonard shrugged. "OK Sheldon, let's get packed up and go, but this discussion is not over until you deal with the underlying issues".


	19. Chapter 19

**Time for the girls to think about the night**

**I still own nothing**

The girls sat around playing with Max and Jenny. Penny had told the girls that if they tired the babies out a bit before Penny fed them, the babies just might sleep a little longer. The night was starting to wind down, and Penny figured Leonard would be home a bit later. Hopefully, he would be able to help with the feeding before putting the babies down for the night. Penny had thought about what the girls said. Maybe she could spend some more time pursuing a career in communications. She also thought that she should talk to Leonard about it. Alex and Amy were picking up the glasses and the dishes from the coffee table while Penny and Bernadette bounced Max and Jenny on their knee. The Kids were really a help tonight. They seemed to soothe some feelings that the girls were having trouble with. Penny would have thought they could not have expected anything else. They were perfect. They were little parts of her and Leonard. Smart and beautiful, just like Leonard had told Sheldon on the very first day they met. Leonard was so smart to see it back then. Penny thought how incredibly lucky she was that she finally figured out that her future could only be tied to Leonard. He was so sweet and understanding. He was always so supportive and helpful. And SO handsome and sexy. A lot of people might not think so, but to her, compared to all those other jerks she went out with? Leonard was so much better than any of them, and that included the bedroom…. Oh my god… was Leonard better than any of them in the bedroom. She thought and then had a sly smile on her face before she turned Max and gave him a big hug.

* * *

Bernadette held onto little Jenny and just swayed from one foot to the other. She had never been comfortable around babies. Ever since she had to take care of her sisters and brothers, she had thought she didn't like kids and until Penny had Max and Jenny, she was sure that she didn't want any children of her own. Howard was a little sad that she didn't want any kids. He had grown up alone and would have rather had siblings to play with. Bernadette's mother had made some good points about not really understanding what the bond was between a mother and her child until you had one. Look at Penny, She was one of the most driven people to make some kind of a career in entertainment. If she had children? That would certainly ruin her chances. But now she has kids. She loves them so much. She wouldn't trade them for a room full of acting awards.

* * *

Alex thought that the night was going to be a disaster. She didn't really even know if she wanted to come. She was glad that she did show up. Her father said that Alex should find some friends that she could trust and ask them for some help. The help she needed had to do with two things, babies and Raj. The baby thing was pretty much taken care of. She had found a group of friends that not only has people worried about how children could affect your career, she had found some friends that had thought they didn't want children. And to top it off, she had found friends that HAD children and even though the babies were a surprise, and they did affect her career, and she wasn't married when she found out about them…. She loved them and would do anything for them. They were the center of her world.

* * *

Amy couldn't really understand what all the fuss was about. Sure Sheldon had said that he enjoyed her company. It really wasn't anything that he hadn't said before. He had often commented that she was a better conversationalist than Leonard, and Leonard was far and away better than the rest of the group. Sure Howard and Raj shared interests, but Howard didn't have a PhD and until recently, Raj was rendered mute most of the time unless his mind was being blurred by alcohol. Bernadette had a PhD but it was in Microbiology, a notion that Amy actually took offense at considering her own PhD was also from the "squishy sciences". And that left Penny. Sheldon had routinely commented on the inability or unwillingness of that Midwestern backwoods blonde to carry on the simplest of conversations, a statement that Amy also took issue with considering that Penny often added a stabilizing point of view to the otherwise air of academia within their group.

* * *

The four girls said their goodbyes after putting the children in the playpen. Each had agreed that they needed to have a heart to heart conversation with their significant other. Who knows each of them could have a dramatic change in their lifestyle. They had left promising to update their little group that had just grown from three to four. It was a tight bond that they had formed and one that each of them hoped would not be affected by the decision that were ahead of each of them.

* * *

Bernadette would have no problem getting a chance to talk with Howard. He would jump at the chance to have this conversation.

* * *

Penny was a little guilty at wanting to address the topic of her career with Leonard. He had just given her the two most precious gifts any man could have given to a women. And now, she wanted to change the fragile routine they had sent the last four months building. And then, what would happen to her relationship with her children. Would they hate her for abandoning them? Could she afford to take away more of the time she should be spending with her husband?

* * *

Alex was in a complete state of confusion about how to approach Raj. She had left him with the impression that she didn't want children or she didn't want children with him. She had no idea what hiss opinions were if she had to move for her career. The only thing that was clear to her was that she had developed very deep feelings for him and she didn't want to lose what feelings were growing between them.

* * *

Amy had no misgivings as to how she was going to handle her conversation with Sheldon. This was simply a question that needed to be posed and she was sure that the answer he gave would be honest and truthful. Sheldon had absolutely no pretense. He told it like it was. This particular attribute was a bit scary for Amy. While she understood that Sheldon was that way, and she had used the same logic to come to decisions in the past, the truth sometimes hurt and Amy did not want to be hurt by Sheldon. She was quite sure that she was actually in love with him. And for her, their relationship was NOT one of only intellectual pursuits.


	20. Chapter 20

**Time for the guys to reflect too**

**Own nothing**

After Sheldon made his desire to end the evening blatantly clear, things seemed to go downhill. They had talked about a lot of stuff this night rather than concentrate on the geeky things they were known to obsess over in the past. It was really kind of strange. Usually, they never talked about anything of substance when they got together. Some of the most recent conversations had to deal with whether Mummys and Zombies were the same or not. Tonight was different. It seemed to start out like all their other get-togethers, except things that were bothering them seemed to come to the surface. The guys seemed actually to want to talk about stuff and ask for advice from their closest friends that knew them so well. Everyone, that is, except Sheldon. Sheldon had no problem ignoring them. He found all this soul searching tedious. He only interjected his thoughts in a feeble attempt to move the conversations to an end so they could get back to the intent of the evening. Failing that, they might as well end the charade so he could get back home and work on his computer.

* * *

Raj cleaned up the dishes and the empty beer bottles. He put the chairs back in their place and picked Cinnamon up as he sat down on the couch. "My little Angel… what am I going to do? The guys think that I should talk to Alex and find out where she stands on all this, on the possibility of being pregnant, of wanting to continue with a future for us. I just don't know how to do it. To top it off, Mommy and Daddy do not approve of her. They think she is a gold digger. I am truly at a loss. She is so beautiful and smart. It is true that she is the first long term relationship I have had. Who could blame any of the women I have been with for running for the hills? Except for the deaf girl, I was usually drunk all the time. But Alex is different. We have things that are in common. And when we slept together, it was not because of some wild night…. Well, it turned out to be a wild night…. Anyway… it is always so beautiful. I Love her Cinnamon, I think that I want to speak to her, but I just don't know how".

* * *

Howard drove home thinking on what the guys had said. The conclusion that Sheldon came to was completely unexpected. But the clues were all there. Bernadette was away at work a whole bunch lately. She was undoubtedly under all kinds of stress. She was doing so well at work. She was a newbie, but she was one of the people that her boss went to for answers. Bernadette was selected as the point person for that neurotoxin thing that got her and Amy on the Korea project. You just don't get those assignments if you're one in a crowd. He knew that her career was really important to her. But lately, she was acting so weird. Ever since Jenny and Max were born, Bernadette was so possessive of them. Even from the very first day when they saw Max. Bernadette didn't want anyone else to hold him. And when it was his turn to hold the baby, Bernadette took him for herself. Could Sheldon be right? Howard knew that Bernadette had spent some time recently away from work. He called her for lunch one day because he thought she was particularly down the night before. When he called her work, he was told that she had taken the afternoon off. When he asked her how work went that day, Bernadette just said things were fine. She never told him she was gone from work or where she went. It was only by chance that his mom let it slip that Bernadette came over for lunch one day to ask some questions. When Howard wanted to know what Bernadette was interested in, his mother just brushed it off. It was kind of weird that Bernadette always was in such a good mood around Leonard's children. Could Sheldon be right? Was it possible that Bernadette wanted kids?

* * *

Sheldon gathered all the games that he had selected for this night. Leonard got the gaming system packed away and the two ex-roommates went down to Leonard's car and started to drive to their apartment building.

* * *

Leonard was a little lost in his thoughts. Were the guys right? Could he be neglecting Penny? He would never think that that would happen. He was hopelessly in love with her. She could simply do no wrong. Now that she was a mother, he could see that there was something much deeper in her being. She was much stronger that anyone ever knew. Still, he was worried that she was neglecting herself for the sake of the family they had built together. The family that was a complete surprise to both of them, the family that he had dreamed of and that she had feared for so long. The family that was the commitment that she avoided for so long. It seemed to be her center now. She had put all her other dreams behind her. Leonard felt a little sad. To think that he was responsible for dimming the light within her that was such an important part of the beautiful woman that he fell in love with on the very first day he laid eyes on her. Leonard resolved to not allow her to forget those things that she held so dear. He understood that their family was important to her and she would forsake all other things to provide for their children, but he couldn't let the inner flame that was such a part of her die out. He would simple do whatever he could to make sure she had every opportunity to do whatever she needed to do to be whatever she wanted to be. If in the end, she decided to stay at home and take care of their family, working as a waitress, that would be more than he could ask for. But, if she needed to be a movie star that needed to jet off to some exotic location, he would support her and take care of the family. He needed to make sure that she understood that she was every bit as important to him as she ever was. It didn't matter that he got the family he always wanted, had the job that he wanted. He needed to make her understand that she was still the center of his universe. And her happiness was what mattered to him most of all.

* * *

Sheldon sat in the passenger seat of Leonard's car on the way home from their evening's adventure. As disappointing as it was, he had missed the get-togethers that they had been known for in the past. He hadn't really noticed that it had been so long that they had done one until the four of them received their text messages at the same time at lunch. He had been spending more and more time with Amy instead of his other friends lately. At first blush, he could blame that fact on each of them. Leonard was always tending to his new family. God knows, Penny probably needed all the help she could get. Raj seemed to be spending an awful lot of time with Alex. The pretense being that he was helping with her Thesis. Due to the evening's revelations, however, he now understood that there were other things going on, not the least of which was the neglect she showed for the tasks he had scheduled for her. Alex was his assistant after all. And as for Howard… well…. He was Howard. Whatever he was doing was really of no concern to Sheldon. But, if Sheldon was truly honest with himself, he had initiated many more off schedule meetings with Amy all on his own. Sure there was always a plausible reason associated with them. It was much more comfortable for him to pose the additional time together within the rather restrictive guidelines of the Relationship Agreement or blame the need for her to come over on the neglectful nature of Leonard's family. Sheldon did understand within his own mind, and really his own heart, that he just plain and simply liked having Amy around. She was a complement to him that he or anyone else for that matter would have sworn he would never have found. He was really going to have to get around to drafting that strongly written letter of praise to that electronic dating site Raj and Howard used. Perhaps his friends were right. Perhaps his feelings for Amy were deeper than he had let on. This topic certainly merited further consideration.


	21. Chapter 21

**The couples need to start to talk**

**I own nothing **

Raj was finishing up with the dishes. He put the last dish in the drying rack next to the sink and opened the refrigerator. He looked inside for some chilled wine and decided to just take out a bottle of water instead. Raj went over to the couch to turn on the TV when he heard a quiet knock at his door. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Alex standing in the doorway.

As soon as Alex saw Raj, she broke down crying. She couldn't believe that that had happened. She and decided to go and see Raj and find out just where they stood. At the beginning of the night, she was so confused. But as the night went on and after the Girl's Night with Amy, Bernadette, Penny and the babies, she felt much better and she was sure that she could handle any outcome from a talk with Raj. Then… he opened the door and when she saw him standing there with the surprised look on his face… she lost it.

Raj quickly reached out for Alex. He didn't know what to do. He had so little expertise in this area. He was usually the one that wound up crying and needing consoling. Usually it was on the shoulder of one of his friends, most recently, Penny. Raj was at a loss for words, which considering his past, was not all that unbelievable. He managed to squeak out, "Alex, please come in". He immediately thought that sounded too formal. He reached for her and pulled her in for a hug and brought her over to the couch. They sat down and Raj asked, "Alex, what's wrong?"

Alex was a mess, she wanted to talk to him so badly but she couldn't get the words out. She needed to calm down. Having Raj hold her was a big help. She slowly regained composure. "Raj…. We need to talk".

Raj rubbed her back and then let her go and put his hands between his knees and looked at the floor. "Oh… this doesn't sound good".

Alex looked over at Raj wiping her eyes with a tissue. "Raj, don't think the worst right off, we just need to figure out what's happening between us and what's happening because of us."

Raj looked up. "Alex, I want to think good things, but you weren't exactly positive the last time we were together".

Alex took Raj's hand. "I know, and I'm sorry for that. It was just a lot to think about… and then you asked….. We need to talk about it".

Raj patted her hand a d stood up and walked over to the kitchen. "You keep saying we need to talk about it. Well… I'm ready to listen. But first… you need to know that I have been thinking a lot about what happened and a lot about us and a lot about what it all means… Alex, I think that if you are pregnant, that it was meant to be and we should consider that before we make any decisions."

Alex joined him. "Decisions? What decisions? About the baby? If there is even a baby? I have an appointment tomorrow to find out for sure. What are you thinking? That I should get an abortion? Is that what you want? Because if it is…. You're not the man that I thought you were and certainly not the man that any of your friends think you are…. Is it because I'm not Indian? Am I not good enough for you? You always said what a surprise that it would be when your parents found out about me... Especially your mother!…" Alex turned away from Raj and could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. All she could think was 'damn hormones'!

Raj walked up behind her and held her shoulders. "That's not what I was going to say at all. An abortion is the last thing I would want. If you don't want the baby, please don't get an abortion. I'll take care of the baby myself. And I don't care if you are Indian or not. Sure there will be some getting used to things in my family, but I don't care. I would never think that you are not good enough. Actually, I would think just the opposite".

Alex turned and Raj pulled her in to a gentle hug. "Raj… what are we doing… We haven't gone out that long…. Sure things seem good now… but what if the newness wears off…?"

Raj held her close. "Who says the newness will wear off? Every day since we decided to be a couple, everything seems so special. Every day seems brighter. How do people know when they meet the one they are supposed to be with? I can't help but think that we are meant to be together. We have a lot in common, we both love the stars, we love working together, we enjoy the same things, we have the same friends…. I know Sheldon is hard to take, but Howard and Bernadette are great."

Alex smiled. "Yeah they are, I don't see what Amy sees in Sheldon either, and don't forget Penny and Leonard. He's terrific and she's pretty special too. I think we could be friends. But what about work… what happens if I don't get the grant? What if I have to go someplace else to work? What happens to you? Your Visa is tied to your work at Cal Tech."

Raj sat Alex down at the kitchen table. He sat next to her and held bot her hands. "Those are things that we will have to deal with if they become problems. There's no sense in getting worked up for nothing. I have some connections at Cal Tech, if you had to move, I could get some endorsements to work someplace else."

Alex started to calm down. "What about your family? They'll hate me".

Raj looked at her. "I already talked to them. It was not the smoothest conversation I ever had, but Priya was there and she is probably working on them as we speak. Anyway… I don't care what they think… I told them that I loved you and it didn't matter what they thought".

Alex put her hand to her mouth and gasped. "You told them you loved me?"

Raj was now nervous. "Yes… Yes I did… I've been thinking a lot about us since you took the tests and I think that even if you aren't pregnant, I still love you."

Alex got up and pulled Raj into a hug… "Oh Raj, I can't tell you how that makes me feel. Thank you".


	22. Chapter 22

**Howard tests Sheldon's Theory**

**Still own nothing**

Bernadette stayed a little longer after Amy and Alex left. She just had the hardest time breaking away from Max and Jenny. She just wanted to ask Penny a question. 'Penny, how did you feel after the babies were born?"

Penny was watching her children lying together in the playpen. "Bernadette, I really can't put it into words. The pregnancy was so stressful, especially the last bit. You guys were all so great. You might have thought that giving birth would have been a relief, but then there was the time that Jenny needed to stay in the Hospital. Still, with all the stress and anxiety… I wouldn't trade it for anything. They are so precious. They look up at you and you can just see that there is that special connection. I almost want to cry every time. I love them so much. There isn't one thing about them that I would want to change. It doesn't matter that Jenny has her bouts with breathing and we have to be extra careful when the weather changes. It doesn't matter that Max is a little too attached to me. They're perfect."

Bernadette thanked Penny for a wonderful evening and gave her big hug. They were always friendly as coworkers, and their friendship had grown over the years, and Amy had thought that Penny was her bestie, but in the end, the friendship between Bernadette and Penny was as close as to friends could be.

Howard d gotten home first and was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV. It was pretty late and he was not really putting very much thought into the process. When Bernadette came into the room, Howard looked up and smiled. '"Hi Bernie, have a good night?"

Bernadette smiled back as she hung up her jacket. 'Yeah, it was nice… we haven't had a Girl's Night in a while. It was nice to get together with Penny and Amy like we used to. Now, Alex might even start to be a regular".

Howard was surprised. "Alex? Really? Even after what went down with her and Leonard?"

Bernadette scowled a little. "Howie, Nothing went down with anybody. We've been through this. Sure Alex thought Leonard was cute, who wouldn't? She backed off when you guys had to have that meeting with the HR lady. Penny never really had to worry about him. Leonard would never do anything to hurt her".

Howard smiled. "Yeah, that would have been a fight to see".

Bernadette looked at her husband. "Howard Wolowitz… you stop that right now. Penny and Leonard are the most secure couple you know aside from us and they always were. It just took Penny a little longer to figure it out, that's all. Now that they have the babies, they have everything they want".

Howard leaned forward. "How about you Bernie, di you have everything you want?"

Bernadette looked questioningly at her husband. "What do you mean by that?"

Howard sat back. "Nothing, I was just wondering if you are happy…. That's all".

Bernadette sat up. "Howard… What are you trying to say?"

Howard sat up too. "Nothing in particular, it's just that Sheldon had an interesting hypothesis as to why you are so happy around Leonard's kids".

Bernadette looked surprised. "Sheldon? Since when do you listen to what Sheldon has to say… And I thought you guys were playing video games, not talking about what makes your wife happy. What do you guys do when you get together anyway?"

Howard put his hands up surrendering. "OK….OK… He just made the observation that you are always in a good mood when you're around Jenny and Max. He asked if you were the same when we weren't just there with the group, and I said that you were always in a good mood after seeing them regardless of when or where you were. He first chalked it up to some latent sexual tendencies toward Penny and the girls, but we settled on just liking the babies".

Bernadette gasped "What latent sexual tendencies? Is he nuts?"

Howard smirked. "Yes… He most certainly IS nuts. But more importantly, Bernie….. do you want children?"

Bernadette was surprised by Howard's question. "I…. I….. I don't know… maybe….." She then sheepishly looked down.

Howard picked up her chin. "What made you change your mind?"

Bernadette continued to look away. "I don't know, ever since Penny had the kids, she is so different. Even when she was pregnant. Things were so rough for her and we all pitched in… then the babies were born and they are so darn cute. I just never want to let them go".

Howard smiled. "Well, if you want to try…."

Bernadette looked up. :I don't know Howie, I'm still worried about what it will do to my career and my body, and I really don't know how I would be as a mother…."

Howard put his arm around his wife. 'You will be a great mother. You're really good with Jenny and Max. Your career will be fine. We can look into day care, and Ma will want to help out. It might even be good for her to be chasing around a little kid. We would just have to hope the kid understood that getting out of the way of falling objects is the right way to go".

Bernadette smiled. 'Howie, how did the conversation start anyway?"

Howard thought, "Well, I mentioned all the stress you were under and then when you were happy and that you weren't at work one day last week and Ma let it slip that you were with her asking questions…"

Bernadette looked into his eyes. "She told you? That was supposed to be a secret. She swore she wouldn't say anything."

Howard looked back. "Yeah… let's just keep the fact that she let it slip between you and me, shall we? Anyway, she would probably help with a baby."

Bernadette smiled. "It's OK Howie, I talked to my mom too. She said the same thing. She and Dad would help and she even said that some of my sisters would be good with helping. It would be payback for when I had to wipe their snotty noses".

Howard looked deep into his wife's eyes. "SO, do you want to try?"

Bernadette answered shyly. "Maybe" She then took Howard into a big hug.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Hofstadters get to talk it out**

**Thank you for the reviews**

Leonard and Sheldon drove home in relative quiet. Leonard was lost in his thoughts as to what the guys had told him. He was worried that Penny was giving up everything she had for dreams of her future just for him. The more he thought about it, the more he loved her for it. However, he also hated himself for being so selfish.

* * *

Penny sat on the end of the couch. She expected that Leonard would be home pretty soon. She wondered how he would react to what the girls told her to talk to him about. They thought it would be a good thing for her to continue with college and making more of herself in her career. The biggest problem with that train of thought was, she had no idea where she wanted to go with her career. She was so happy just being a mom, she hardly thought about it. Penny got up and went to the side of the playpen to look at her children.

* * *

Leonard walked into the apartment half expecting Penny to be in bed. When he walked in, he saw Penny bent over the side of the playpen making sure the children were Ok. Leonard walked over to Penny and put his hand between her shoulders and started to gently rub her back. Penny let out a quite moan. She stood and turned to her Husband. Penny put her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Leonard returned the kiss. When Penny tried to deepen the kiss, Leonard put his hands on Penny's hips and pulled away.

Penny immediately had the same feeling she had when Leonard stopped the kiss earlier in the day and left for work. As Leonard turned to go sit in the living room Penny brought one hand down to trace his arm as he walked away. When their hands met, Penny didn't let go. She purposefully intertwined their fingers. "Sweetie… That's the second time today you have pulled away. Is something bothering you?"

Leonard sat in his chair with Penny quickly following, Sitting across his lap and placing her arms around his neck once again. Leonard gave Penny a quick peck on the lips that she found completely inadequate. She got up from Leonard's lap and sat in Sheldon's spot. "Leonard, we need to talk…. If anything is bothering you, you need to say what it is. Is it me? I know I've let myself go a little. My boobs are huge, although I never thought that you would ever complain about that happening, I'm not down to pre baby weight, but I promise, I'll do better. "

Leonard looked at Penny with a completely disbelieving look on his face. "What? NO…. of course not! How can you even think that? Penny…. You are the most beautiful woman on the planet. You always have been and for the life of me, I can't conceive of how anyone could look more beautiful".

Penny looked into his eyes. "Well then what just happened? I tried to give you a kiss and you just stopped. Just like today, when we got back from the TV studio…. You gave me that incredible kiss then just up and went to work! What am I supposed to think?"

Leonard took Penny's hand. "Sweetheart, I love you with all my heart and soul. And I could never love anyone else. I want to be with you every minute of every day. I just needed to get to work, that's all".

Penny got more serious. "Leonard, OK… this morning, you needed to get to work… What about just now?"

Leonard looked at the floor. "I don't know, It's different, I see you and the kids and I think of how much you have given up. You never want to go out anymore, you do everything for the babies, and you take care of the apartment and the laundry, and me….. It just like…. Everything I always wanted and more. You are the perfect mother and wife…"

Penny's eyelashes fluttered a few times. "You're going to have to make a little more sense than that…"

Leonard looked up. "OK, Penny, you were always so excited to go out. It didn't matter whether it was dancing or a movie. You used to be excited about going to class and coming home and telling me about what you thought was good about class. You went on auditions and were in the plays with your acting class. You were always so happy. Now you just sit at home with the kids and cook and clean, have dinner ready when I get home. Taking care of Jenny and Max all the time, you tire yourself out. Penny, you are everything that any sane man would want in a wife. I told you all these years... You are perfect."

Penny grabbed his hand tighter, "Then what is the problem?"

Leonard got up and walked over to the play pen where the children were starting to stir. "Penny….. Are you happy"?

Penny walked up behind him and put her arms around Leonard's waist while leaning her head between his shoulders. "Leonard… I couldn't be happier. Why do you ask? Can't you tell?" Penny then came around to stand beside him.

Leonard looked into her eyes. "You have given up everything that you were… Everything you wanted to be… Just to be my wife and take care of my children… Are you happy being just Penny Hofstadter the house wife, instead of "Penelope" staring in the movies with your name on the marquee and jetting off to all kinds of exotic locations?" Jenny started to fuss and Leonard picked her up. This woke up Max who didn't like being alone at all.

Penny bent down and picked up Max. He, of course knew exactly who had hold of him and exactly where he was, so he began to nuzzle up to Penny's left breast. Penny walked over to Leonard's chair and sat down and got Max into position. He was fine once he started to suckle. Jenny was content for the moment being held by her father, staring up into his eyes.

Penny kissed Max on the head and rubbed his back as he fed. "Leonard... I haven't given up anything… You are my husband… I asked YOU to Marry ME….. REMEMBER?... These two precious children are MINE TOO…. I was there when they started… I carried them inside me for as long as I could…. I love them so much… OH…. And by the way…. I happen to LOVE you too. Don't think that I'm giving up on anything. I may be taking a little break from the stuff I used to do, But the stuff I do now is stuff I WANT to do… and it's stuff I want to do WAY MORE than anything I ever did… EVER!"

Penny was a little agitated and that didn't set well with either Max or Jenny. Penny calmed Max down on the pillows she used when she fed the babies together. She looked over at Jenny squirming in Leonard's arms, pulled her shirt over her head and looked at Leonard. "Give her here." Penny took Jenny and placed her near her other breast where she easily found her mother's nipple. "See? This is what I want to do now, MORE than being on any marquee, BETTER than being in any exotic place… RIGHT HERE… with these two babies… Right here with you…"

Leonard sighed. "I just don't want you to think that you have to give up everything that you were just to please me… I don't want you to regret… you know… Marrying me…?" Leonard's voice trailed off as he finished his sentence.

Penny looked at her husband. She wanted to pull him into a hug and just hold him. She looked down at her children, then up at Leonard. "Sweetie, I would never regret marrying you, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. Without you I would still be that shallow naïve girl that thought it was easy to get noticed and be a star. I would still be jumping from one guy to another or worse, be stuck with some jerk that just used me for his play thing. Leonard, you are such a good man. Anybody would be lucky to have you, I'm just so glad that it happened to be me."

Max and Jenny seemed to be just playing with Penny at this point. "Well, you two, if you're not gonna take this seriously, then you are just going to have to go to bed. It's late anyway." Leonard came over and took Jenny and went to the kid's room to change her. Penny meanwhile, pulled her t-shirt back on and followed Leonard into the room. After changing Max, Penny put him down with Jenny and the two babies let out a big yawn each. Leonard turned out the lights as Penny took his hand and brought him back into the living room.

Penny sat down on the couch and pulled Leonard down to sit with her. "Leonard, Honey, there IS something that I would like to get your opinion on".

Leonard looked into her eyes. "What is it?"

Penny took a deep breath and let it out. "Well… after today's show, I was pretty excited. It was so much fun and everything seemed so natural. I was talking with the girls tonight, and they think that maybe acting is not where I should be looking. They said that maybe a career in communications would be better. They think that I should take more courses and get a degree".

Leonard looked surprised. "That's GREAT! You would be so good at it. Everybody loved you today, the audience, the director, you were a natural. I'll do anything I have to so you can do what you need to do, so you can take whatever courses you need to take. I'll help out with the kids, and the house. The guys kind of said I should ask you what you wanted."

Penny looked questioningly. "You talked to the guys about US?"

Leonard looked back. "Well… yeah… Kinda…"

Penny was surprised. "What about? Is there anything I should be embarrassed about?"

Leonard looked into Penny's eyes. "Penny, you were so excited this morning. You should have seen the look on your face, the look in your eyes, the smile. You were so sexy, I could hardly keep my hands off you. And just like always, you were putting the family first and taking care of Jenny and Max while all I wanted to do was tear your clothes off right there on the spot. I was so embarrassed. I felt so selfish."

Penny couldn't believe what she just heard. He did want to stay with her this morning, it wasn't just her. He did still find her attractive. At that moment, Penny could think of only ONE thing. She grabbed both sides of his face and pulled him into a kiss. It wasn't long, but its intent was clear. Penny pulled her shirt over her head and pulled Leonard's over his. Penny pushed Leonard down on the couch, their chests bare against each other. Penny hugged Leonard tightly, rubbed her hands up his chest and down his sides. She grabbed his butt and squeezed. Penny moved her hands around to Leonard's belt and unbuckled it. She quickly dispatched of his pants and boxers while also shedding her shorts and panties. Their lips barely parted except for the occasional gasp for breath. Penny grabbed back onto the couch and pulled an afghan over the two of them. For the next hour, Penny and Leonard spent time enjoying themselves finally swearing that they would never tell Sheldon just what had happened in his spot.


	24. Chapter 24

**I always have trouble writing Sheldon. I hope this does this couple some justice**

**I own nothing**

Sheldon didn't say much of anything to Leonard on the way home from Raj's. Preferring instead to try to process what had been said. It was axiomatically atypical for the three of his friends to come to a completely unforeseen conclusion based on the given facts of a situation. That is, of course, unless the three of them were wrong. That was a condition that as tedious as it may seem, he found himself in more and more these days. It was a condition that he had seen happen more and more since the addition to females into their group. Still. The point they made seemed to require consideration.

Amy left Penny's apartment, considering what the girls had said. Her intent was to find out from Sheldon, just what he meant by stating that she was a stimulating addition to his life. In her eyes, he seemed to mean more to her than she meant to him. After talking to the girls, her hopes had certainly been elevated, but with Sheldon, one never really knew. He often withdrew into his own world and closed others out when things didn't go his way. At any rate, she didn't need to travel very far in an attempt to get an answer from Sheldon. He had given her a spare key to his apartment when he moved in. He thought that even though Penny and Leonard were right across the hall, Amy was still far more reliable to be available to take him where he need to go when the convenience of getting there was not tied to the whims of infant children. Amy just walked across the hall, opened the door and sat on the couch waiting for Sheldon to come home.

Sheldon and Leonard walked up the stairs in relative silence. Each lost in their thoughts. As they got to the landing on the fourth floor, Leonard handed Sheldon the gaming console so Sheldon could keep proper care of it with the vintage games. Each bid the other a good night, Leonard entering 4A seeing Penny looking into the playpen by the couch, and Sheldon entering 4B somewhat surprised to see Amy sitting on the couch.

Sheldon closed the door and put his keys in the bowl next to the door. "Hello Amy, why are you sitting here alone?"

Amy looked over. "Isn't it obvious, I am alone because there are no other individuals with me".

Sheldon put down the gaming equipment and walked to the kitchen. "I have not lost the ability for basic reasoning. What I meant was, why have you not gone home to your apartment when your activities across the hall ceased rather than come over here?"

Amy got off the couch and followed Sheldon to the breakfast bar. "I was puzzled by something that you have said, and I was wondering if you could clarify for me the meaning of your statement".

Sheldon looked intrigued. "I would be more than happy to clarify anything that I have said. Would you like a cup of tea? I think I will have Earl Grey."

Amy smiled, "That would be lovely, thank you. Chamomile please."

Sheldon boiled the water and placed the tea bags into two mugs and poured the water over the tea bags. He then gave Amy her mug and led her into the living room and sat on the couch. Amy sat on the couch and placed her tea on the coffee table.

Amy looked at Sheldon and quite simply asked, "Why am I a stimulating addition to your life?"

Sheldon looked blankly in return thinking of the question and of the conversation that the guys had had earlier. Sheldon uttered, "Hoo Boy".

Amy smirked. "Very astute answer, Sheldon, perhaps you would like to elaborate. And while you are at it, would you like to also explain why you have felt the necessity to increase the time that we spend together without affecting the normally scheduled date time as set forth in the Relationship Agreement?"

Sheldon looked at Amy. "Ummm".

Amy pressed on. "Sheldon you are not very forthcoming with explanations to statements that you have freely made. Perhaps I should leave you to ponder these queries and we can take this up at a later time."

Sheldon snapped out of his thoughts. "Now…. Wait a minute….. You have asked some very different questions that may, on the surface seem related but really are not".

Amy stood up. "Good night Sheldon".

Sheldon stood. "Amy… Wait… Don't go… Please sit". Amy returned to sitting on the couch, Sheldon remained standing.

Sheldon carefully went over some thoughts in his mind. "Amy, you know how much I enjoy our time together, there is no other person in our group of friends that can engage in a proper game of counter factuals. You are also much more interesting to talk to about current affairs. You have a keen mind. For years, all we talked about at dinner was who was going to be kicked out of what house, or what woman was best suited for some random bachelor, or what designer was going to march down some runway. Things were becoming very tedious."

Amy looked a little disappointed. "Is that all I mean to you? Can I just offer you a more interesting conversation? Or better chit chat over take-out food?"

Sheldon could see the hurt in his words. "No… of course not. Those are just some of the perks from your addition to our group."

Amy wanted more. "Sheldon, you keep talking about the group. What about us? Just you and me?"

Sheldon sat down and took one of her hands. "Amy, I like spending time alone with you most of all. I have always had trouble relating to other people, dealing with ordinary things like shaking hands, showing affection. You have made that easier for me. I don't mind nearly at all anymore when we hold hands, although I would rather keep that to a minimum in public. We have advanced to the occasional evening of cuddling. That is something I could not have imagined. You come over, and we enjoy an evening of activity, sometimes I even let you pick the activity."

Amy pressed even more. "Sheldon, you said I was a stimulating addition to your life, what did you mean on a personal level?"

Sheldon became serious. "Amy, I can now tolerate kissing, I would even say that I look forward to it. I have seen you naked, even though it was in a clinical setting caring for you. I have rubbed your chest, also in a clinical setting. I would have to admit, that those times have had an effect on me in a way that I had not anticipated."

Amy looked at Sheldon. "Affected you in what way?"

Sheldon looked shyly at her. "I believe that, after each incidence, I was aroused in some way…. In a…. physical….. way".

Amy was taken completely by surprise. "Sheldon… WHAT are you saying? HOW do you feel about me… about us…"?

Sheldon turned. "I'm sorry Amy, but this conversation will require more time than is available if we are to get sufficient sleep to carry on productive employment in the morning".


	25. Chapter 25

**Still own nothing**

Penny and Leonard woke up on the couch to the sounds of their children rustling in their room. Penny's hair was all over and she had the biggest smile on her face. It was about three in the morning and this past evenings activities were not planned and they were still on the couch wrapped in an afghan. Penny quickly looked around for her clothes that they had tossed every which way in their haste to satisfy each other. Leonard had woken up also and joined in the attempts to find their clothes. Finding none, Penny walked down the hall to the kid's room completely naked in a fashion that she knew would get Leonard's attention. She stood in front of the crib picking Jenny up and the little girl quickly found her target. Penny looked over to Leonard who had followed her to the room and picked up Max. The family quickly went into Penny and Leonard's room to finish feeding the babies. When they were done, Max and Jenny were put in their crib and their Parents went back to their room to finish what they had started out on the couch.

* * *

Bernadette knocked on Alex's door. As Alex opened the door, Bernadette spoke up in her typical cheery fashion. "Hi Alex, are you ready to go?"

Alex smiled as she picked up her jacket and purse. "I guess…, I'm so glad you agreed to come. I don't know if I would be up to this alone." Alex followed Bernadette out the door closing it behind her.

Bernadette smiled. "I can imagine. But, if you don't mind me asking, why didn't you ask Raj to go with you for this appointment? I'm sure he would love to be here. Did you tell him that you had an appointment this afternoon?

Alex furrowed her brow a little. "Not really, he knows I have an appointment, I just didn't tell him it was today. This is just so different than I thought it would ever be. I know how excited he would be and I know that he would like nothing more. But still…"

Bernadette opened the door to her car so Alex could get in. Bernadette went around to the other side. As she buckled her seat belt, Bernadette asked, "Did you two talk it over? After the Girl's night, you seemed pretty set on talking it out with him".

Alex buckled herself in as Bernadette pulled away from the parking lot. "Yeah, we kinda did. I went over to his place after we left Penny's hoping that the guys had already left. We talked about a bunch of stuff. He was so supportive. It was really nice to have that kind of a conversation with a guy. He was so understanding and so sweet. He said that we could work anything out. It didn't seem to really bother him. I figured that he would freak out at least a little. He didn't though… he just said things would be OK."

Bernadette looked over at Alex. "That's great! Raj really is a cutie. He's really something when he comes out with us on Girl's Night when we hit the clubs. You should join us some time. It was a lot of fun having you there this time."

Alex smiled at Bernadette. "It really wouldn't be Girl's Night with Raj AND me there now would it?

Bernadette giggled. "I guess not. Well anyway, here we are". Bernadette pulled the car into a parking spot outside the clinic. "Did you talk about anything else"?

Alex got out of the car. "Sort of… He told me everything would be fine… and then he told me he loved me…"

Bernadette dropped her keys and just looked wide eyed as Alex walked into the Clinic.

* * *

Penny had just put the babies in the playpen and was adjusting her shirt when she heard a knock at the door. She had found all of the garments she and Leonard shed the night before. It really was amazing where some of them were found. She went over to the door and met a widely smiling Amy Farrah Fowler. "Hey Ames… What's up?"

Amy came into the apartment and was practically bursting at the seams. 'I don't know if I can hold it in any longer… " Amy looked every bit as excited as she did when she took her Tiara out of the bag when Sheldon had given it to her.

Penny smiled. "Amy, what is it? You're so excited you look like you're gonna wet yourself…. Come over here and Spill.." Penny sat down on the couch and motioned Amy to come over.

Amy couldn't sit down right off. "Sheldon said I excited him in a physical way….. no… wait… he said… AROUSED….. he said I AROUSED him in a physical way…." Amy was non hopping from one foot to the other.

Penny jumped up and gave her a hug and the tow of them screeched like teen agers. The commotion was a little too much for Max and Jenny and they began to cry. Penny and Amy quickly went over to them. Penny picked up Max and Amy tended to Jenny. Penny hugged Max and he quickly settled down when she started to sway from one foot to the other. "Oh My God… Amy…. What did you do?"

Amy was still quite excited. Jenny didn't quite know what to make of her "Aunt Amy". Jenny just looked up at her with a confused look on her little face. Amy was still bouncing from one leg to the other. A little more animated than Penny. "Um…. Well…. I kind of….. left".

Penny stopped dead in mid sway. "WHAT?" Just then, Penny's phone rang. She was caught in between answering the phone and finishing with Amy. She looked down at the phone and didn't recognize the number. "Hold on Ames, this will be quick". Penny put the phone to her ear.

"Hello? Yes, this is she"….

"Uh huh….. Uh huh…. REALLY?...Wait…. When?"

"OK… let me wright that down. I'll have to talk with my husband… Yes…. Uh huh….." The conversation went on for about fifteen minutes or so with Penny getting more excited as the conversation went on. Finally, the Studio personnel finished. Penny was beaming.

"Great… Thank You SO much…. Bye"

Penny shut her phone and quickly turned to Amy…. "OH MY GOD…. The TV station want's me back on!...

Amy and Penny proceeded to jump up and down and screech again. And just like before, Jenny and Max took exception to the noise. Amy and Penny sat down quickly on the couch settling the babies and Amy was the first to ask. "What do they want you to do?"

Penny was wide eyed. "Never mind that!... What did you leave for?"

Amy smiled, inwardly happy that Penny thought that her news about Sheldon was more important that being on TV again. "Well, he sort of stopped the evening right at that point. I really had no choice, he needed to go off to bed in order to get the requisite sleep to ensure a productive day and that left me with just the option to leave. Well, I was going to come over and tell you last night, but from what I could hear, things were a little personal between you and Leonard…. Congratulations, by the way. It sounded like you had a very good conversation and have settled the problem of him leaving you at the gate…. So to speak".

Penny clearly blushed thinking back to what had been going on the previous night in the very spot they were now sitting. Penny actually smiled a bit. "Yeah…. Well… the conversation was not very scientific but sometimes, those are the best ones." Penny could feel goose bumps forming all over her body remembering just how it went last night with Leonard. "Now… back to Moonpie… This is what we're gonna do…"

Amy leaned in to hear what Penny had planned.


	26. Chapter 26

**Back to the guys for a little lunch meeting**

**Own nothing**

"What do you mean she said Thank you?" The level of disbelief in Howard's voice was apparent. "What did you do then?"

Raj just played with his lunch. "There wasn't really much to do… She said Thank You and then she left".

Howard looked on in disbelief. "That's insane… she can't just say thank you and leave!"

Leonard stopped pushing his salad around on his dish. "Trust me… that is exactly what happens. And…. I would seriously think twice about pushing too much. It could really end badly".

Howard shrugged. "I hear ya brother, we've been there and done that." Howard then turned to Raj, "I hope that you aren't planning to hook up with one of your friend's sisters to get over Alex. I'm an only child, Sheldon's sister gave birth and Leonard's sister has the possibility that she inherited the smoldering emotions of his mother".

Leonard shot Howard an icy stare "Howard!" Howard just giggled a bit and took a bite of his rice krispy treat.

Sheldon looked up. "Leonard, you simply cannot make the assumption that the comment made by Alex, although made under similar circumstances than the one made by Penny, carry the same connotation. Alex is a smart, intelligent young woman and possesses an intellect that on the surface implies that she would observe, and deduce conclusions based on the intricacies of the posed problem."

Leonard took offense to the implication. "Are you saying that Penny is not smart?"

Sheldon put his fork down and looked at Leonard. "Not at all, but you do have to concede the fact that when you are dealing with Penny when she is in a situation that she is not in control of, or under conditions that are not what she has anticipated….. is something akin to opening a gate at the Bucking Bull Championships. Your chances of lasting eight seconds are slim".

The three of the other guys just nodded in agreement. Sheldon smiled and picked up his fork to continue with his lunch.

Raj, although amused by the conversation, was still at a loss for what to do. "What should I do? I thought that if we talked, we would understand how important this is and how much we mean to each other. After a response like that, I don't know any more than before… and then, she just left…"

Leonard spoke first. "Raj, you just need to be honest with yourself. You laid yourself out there and that's a good thing. Maybe Alex just needs some time to think. Give her a little space and then ask. Just don't push her to say something she is not ready to say. Trust me, you'll regret it".

Raj looked disappointed. "Yeah… OK... Howard, did you talk to Bernadette?"

Howard smiled a little. "I did, and she did tell me that she had been asking my mom about how it was for me when I was little. I was an only child and only had my friends. And she wanted to know how I felt about not having my Dad around. Then she said she asked her Mom about why they left Bernie in charge of her brothers and sisters so much. Bernadette didn't have such a good time always having to be their mom. She felt like she had to grow up too fast."

Leonard asked. "Did she say anything about Penny and the kids?"

Howard continued. "Well, she has always really liked your kids. They have always been so good and quiet, except for Max, who just wants to see his mom naked all the time. He's going to be such a perv when he grows up. You gotta love his enthusiasm."

Leonard glared at his friend. "Howard, he's just hungry".

Raj giggled. "Yeah, but can you blame him? Penny was always beautiful, but since she has been breast feeding.."

Leonard now shot a look in Raj's direction. "Could we please stop talking about my wife's breasts? Howard, what did Bernadette think about having a baby?"

Howard was a little more quiet, almost shy. "She said that maybe she would. She said after talking with everyone and spending more time around infants, she would think about it. She is still concerned what would happen with her job and what would happen to her body, but she was a lot more open to the idea."

Raj was curious. "What made her change her mind Dude? She was al worried about her figure and her career. Alex is worried about that stuff too. I think that's part of her issues."

Howard looked at Raj. "Well, to be honest, she just said maybe. And I'm sure she's still worried about that stuff. I mean, look at how small she is. Can you imagine pushing a baby out? She shouldn't be worried about her figure, but she is. And then there's her career. She thinks that she won't get ahead and will get passed over for advancement if she has to take time off for a baby."

Sheldon questioned. "I was under the impression that the two of you had an agreement that YOU were the parental unit that would stay home and take care of the children, assuming of course that you came to an agreement to have any".

Howard looked over. "Well, that was a possibility,… at least in her mind… She said that her mother offered to help out and her mother would kind of press Bernadette's sisters to help considering that Bernadette had to take care of them when they were younger. And my Mom would help."

Leonard smiled. "That sounds great Howard. It seems that you have a support system all figured out. You can count on us too. I know that Penny and I are really grateful for all the help that you have been for us".

Sheldon interrupted. "Leonard, as nice as it is to support your friends in need, are you possibly forgetting the fact that Penny is taken up caring for your children, and Raj and Alex could be finding themselves in the same situation. I see no way to offer a support structure on such an informal basis. If you are serious, we will have to have meetings and comment sessions before we draft a formal Parental Group Agreement. Howard, considering that we already have two children to take care of, and a possible third on the way, we may need you to delay you planting your seed, so to speak, so we can better co-ordinate our efforts."

Howard, Raj and Leonard stared at Sheldon in disbelief.


	27. Chapter 27

**The girls meet for lunch too**

**Own nothing**

Penny and Amy had decided that they wanted to meet Bernadette and Alex for lunch. Penny texted Bernadette while Alex was in the examination room with the doctor. Bernadette thought it would be a good idea to go for lunch. She had no idea what was going to come of the exam with Alex, but she was sure that there would be more support if the whole group was together, regardless of what Alex learned. Penny had the kids in their carriers in strapped into highchairs. They were playfully waving their arms and cooing at all the other customers.

Alex and Bernadette approached the café and sat down. Alex looked a little upset, and Bernadette a little concerned. Penny called for the waitress and the girls ordered some soft drinks. Everybody had to get to work after lunch so they figured it was safer to not order any alcohol.

Penny and Amy were happy to see the other girls sit down. Before anyone could question them, Bernadette acted first. "So why the impromptu meeting?"

Penny almost burst out of her seat. "The TV station called, they want me to come on again and be part of a group of women that talk about different things about pregnancy and birth. They're going to have on some invitro fertilization people, some older mothers, some teen age mothers, and some surrogates. I thought I was going to be there because I was a mother of multiples, and I am…. But they also wanted someone that went through a C-Section… so that's me too…"

Bernadette stole a quick look at Alex who was just smiling at the conversation. Bernadette turned back to Penny. "That's great, have you told Leonard yet? Do they want you to bring the babies?"

Penny sat back. "I need to talk to him tonight. I'm sure he'll be great with this. They said that they didn't need the babies. This is supposed to be more of an information series on pregnancy. One of those human interest things they do. I'm sure Leonard will watch the kids while I do this".

Bernadette smiled. 'I'm sure he will be fine with it. Sheldon is the one you have to worry about, he will need someone to get him to work".

Amy smiled. "That's the other bit of news. Penny has a plan to get Sheldon to move forward with his feelings."

Penny was again beaming. "Yeah… We need to band together."

"First, tonight, Bernadette, you need to get hold of Howard and get him to be unavailable to take Sheldon home, same with Raj. I'm calling Leonard to tell him to come home early so we can talk about the TV thing. That leaves Amy. Sheldon will have to ask her to take him home."

"Second, Amy, that's your cue to get him out of his comfort zone a little more. Take him to a place that you know he likes for dinner. Not too fancy, just someplace where you two can be alone."

"Then there is step three. That will take a bit more planning. It will also be a little harder on Leonard because we're right next door. Actually, that won't be so much of a problem, I think Jenny here, she gave Jenny a kiss on her head, has some breathing thing, maybe some kind of a respiratory infection. That should keep Sheldon away."

"We have to make sure that Sheldon has no way to get to the places he wants to go except for Amy. That means the comic book store and anywhere else. Amy it's all on you at that point. We're getting out of the way so you can put the full court press on Sheldon. He will see that you are more than just someone to be with every third Thursday of the month. Don't push too hard though, it's like his mother told us once. He's like a baby deer. You gotta let him come to you. If you push too hard, you'll spook him."

"Bernadette, Howard's mom just came down with something that you and Howard have to take care of. Sheldon will thank us for this in the end. You'll see."

"Alex, if it's not too much trouble, you need to make yourself scarce at work so he can't hit you up for transportation."

Bernadette looked over to Alex and smiled at her. Bernadette reached under the table to take her hand and gave Alex a little squeeze for support.

Penny was still in her agitated mood. "So… Bernadette… Did you get to talk with Howard about what you were thinking?"

Bernadette smiled. "Yeah, we had a nice talk, he seemed so excited. But still, I'm just thinking about it. I still don't know how comfortable I am with the idea of being responsible for another person. We talked about getting some help from our families, and there is always day care. They have a small center at work. I probably should look into it and see what the restrictions are, if there are any. There might even be a waiting list to get in. I'm just really thinking at this point anyway."

Penny looked a little disappointed. "Oh come on…. You would be a great mother. And I bet Howard would step up to the plate for his part. Anyway, I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you, but having children is just SO great".

Alex looked at Bernadette. "Excuse me… I'll be right back". She then got up and went over toward the bathrooms.

Amy inquired. "Is everything OK with Alex? Did she talk to Rajesh?"

Bernadette smiled. "Yeah, they had a nice talk. I'm sure everything is OK. Raj was completely supportive and tried to put Alex at ease. They talked about her job and what they meant to each other. They talked about how they could work things out and they talked about family and stuff. Then Raj told Alex he loved her".

There was a long pause as Penny and Amy just stared at Bernadette. Amy asked. "What did she say in response"?

Bernadette looked at her two friends. "She said Thank you".

Penny was immediately upset. "Oh my god…" She then jumped out of her chair. "Take care of the kids". Penny then went off in the direction of the bathroom.


	28. Chapter 28

**More lunch talk**

**Still own nothing**

Howard quickly turned to look at Leonard. "So, what did you and Penny talk about?"

Leonard looked back from Sheldon's remark to Howard. "We talked about a bunch of stuff. How I am overthinking that Penny might resent me and the kids because she has had to give up everything. We talked about what she might want to do in the future. Stuff like that".

Raj joined in. "Not good enough Dude, what did she say about her career?"

Leonard thought. "She kept saying that she wasn't giving up on her dreams. She said that she was doing just what she wanted. She said that taking care of the babies was just what she wanted. She basically said I was over thinking things again, worrying too much. She said that she was not giving anything up, that she was just on a break."

Howard commented. "That's pretty big of her."

Leonard continued. "Yeah, but she did want to talk about something that she was thinking about since we got back from the TV station. She said that when the girls got together, they talked and they told her that she should maybe change her focus to some college courses in communication. That way, if she wanted some kind of job in broadcasting, she would have the right education. She wanted to know if I thought that was a good idea".

Raj leaned in. "And, what did you tell her?"

Leonard smiled. "I told her that I thought that that was a great idea. I told her that I would support her one hundred percent. I was so happy that she was not giving up stuff just for me and the kids, it really made us both happy."

Howard now was curious. 'Did you ask her about the other thing? You know,… about you and her…. And not… you know…"

Leonard smirked a little. "Yeah, we did, I told her that I felt selfish at wanting to…. Anyway, she pretty much said I was crazy there too. She said that she loved me. She was afraid that I thought she was letting herself go and couldn't figure out why it had been so long. I told her that there was no way I thought she was not attractive. I told her she was still the most beautiful Woman on the planet. So…. Yeah…. We had a good talk".

Sheldon looked over. Yes, I can say for a certainty, they had a "Good Talk". I'm sure that the floors above and below their apartment knew that they had a GOOD TALK. It was just like old times".

Leonard looked to Sheldon. "Sheldon, that is quite enough".

Raj and Howard just smiled and nodded.

Leonard turned to Sheldon. "What about you Sheldon, Did you give any of our comments serious thought about you and Amy?"

Sheldon put his fork down. "As a matter of fact, Amy came over and was waiting for me as I returned from our rather useless attempt at vintage video games. She apparently had been having some rather spirited conversations with the other girls of our group and wanted clarification as to how I felt about her."

The other three at the table were now listening intently, just staring and waiting for more information to be given up by Sheldon.

Sheldon looked form one friend to the other, finding the same questioning expression on their faces. "All right, since this conversation will probably not come to a quick end without some additional information…I admitted to Amy that her presence in my life had elicited certain physical responses from myself that I had not fully anticipated".

Again, each f the three of his friends at the table had that same questioning look, with the addition of each sporting a gaping mouth. Howard couldn't take it any longer. "Oh my god… Sheldon's horny".

Raj quickly followed. "What did you do Dude?"

Leonard tried to bring the conversation back to reality. "Hey, it's none of our business what Sheldon does or doesn't do with Amy".

Sheldon responded. "It's really not an issue".

Leonard turned to Sheldon. "How so?"

Sheldon responded. I told her that the evening needed to come to a quick end in order for us to have enough sleep to ensure productive days at work, and she left for her apartment".

Howard jumped in. "Sheldon, this "issue" is not over. You just told your girlfriend that you felt physical responses to her being around. You are going to have to figure this out for once and for all and fess up to the fact that you are having physical feelings for her and not just intellectual ones."

Leonard agreed. "Sheldon, you are going to have to take your relationship with Amy to the next level. You are going to have to show her how much she means to you."

Sheldon looked mortified. "How am I supposed to do that? What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

Raj smiled. "Sheldon, Amy feels the same way. She has been wanting to move things in your relationship along for quite some time now. We talk about this all the time at Girl's Night. You need to kiss her. You need to GET PHYSICAL".

Sheldon started to twitch. "I couldn't do that. It's too soon. You have to help me. What am I going to do? I don't want to take things anywhere. I like things where they are now".

Leonard put a hand on his friend sitting next to him. "Sheldon, we will help you with whatever you need. But, what you need is to move your relationship with Amy forward on a physical basis. We can answer all the questions you have. If you are embarrassed at all about any of this, there is always that book we got you, it should be pretty comprehensive".

Sheldon looked back at Leonard. "I told you once before. That book gave me nightmares".

Howard looked up. "Sheldon, Amy clearly has physical feelings for you, just ask her. She will help you move forward. You just need to keep an open mind. Treat this like a new experiment. Your white board is a clean slate. You can map out all kinds of new experiences".


End file.
